Night of the Wolf
by KiannaChan
Summary: Lies behind a relationship are soon revealed when Kagome's curiosity transfers her to know the real Kouga, the man behind those intensifying, icy, blue eyes…or more like the wolf.
1. Emotions bottled up inside

Night of the Wolf.

1. Emotions bottled up inside

.

.

.

I wasn't sure what was Kouga's deal. I didn't know what went on in that stubborn head of his. We've been together for almost two years, going on to three, and he still neglects to show any affection towards me. By affection I mean something more than a passionate kiss. Sure, we've made out before but I can't aid myself aching for more. I want more of him but he doesn't seem to want to share himself to me. It's not like he's married. Thank god. I've asked him about it before since my curiosity couldn't bare it and he said he wasn't. I questioned him about his past but he immediately changes the subject saying that why do we have to waste our time talking at home when we can go out to dinner and have a pleasant evening.

I thought about it heaps of times.

Each hour.

Every day.

People are even starting to wonder if I'm some kind of freak whom always seems to doze off in the middle of nowhere. I guess it is weird for something to fall asleep while hugging a pole. Guess I couldn't help it since the bench was occupied and waiting for the bus really isn't such a thrill, if I may add, so I did what any other normal, exhausted person would do. I fell asleep…while hugging a pole. Not something I like to brag about but it gave my Kouga a laugh.

It was nice to see him smile because he hasn't in such a long time ever since we had an argument over the 'going all the way' matter. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm sexually active but I just want Kouga to open up to me and to make love to me but he has failed to do so.

Usually in a relationship the guy is the one who pressures the girl into sex and if she denies it he typically ends up raping her. Well not in this relationship. Don't get ahead of me now, I didn't rape him. I just kept pressuring him into it but it wasn't such an intensifying push as it should be in order to get my Kouga to do anything for me.

And to make matters worse every time I finally have a loving moment with him they call me up at work, which totally repulses me. Either that or Kouga suddenly remembers that he has to do _something_ and has to leave immediately.

"Kouga? Again?" I pleaded him not to leave me all by my lonesome since I was having a crummy day and I needed his company badly but he declined. Sometimes I even wonder if he truly loves me like he says he does.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

**A/N**: Sorry for short chapter. Idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. It actually ends up getting better, believe me. Reviews are always welcomed.


	2. A new topic lead to an argument

Night of the Wolf

2. A new topic lead to an argument

.

.

.

"Please, Kagome, you have to understand that I really have to go. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Call you later, ok?" He kissed me hurriedly on the lips and ran out the door. I wanted to stop him but then that's when the conflict always seems to begin.

I mean he's a veterinarian hence I know how much he loves animals, but I think he loves them too much at times, especially dogs. Yes, I am an animal lover myself but not as much as Kouga. He practically cares for them as if they were his own offspring . Kinda bizarre if you ask me but, oh well, that's just who my Kouga is.

Days later he called me up around midnight. No surprise there. He mentioned something about an ill dog and how he wasn't so sure if he could make it to the dinner that was planned, by him, for me, that was suppose to make up for the time he left unexpectedly. I was deeply upset about it but I said I understood and he hunged up leaving me isolated yet again to, once again, soak my pillow with my already fallen tears. I just couldn't engrave it in my head that these animals were so vital to him that I was the second greatest thing in his life.

The second.

I woke up the next day exhausted and not really in the mood for anything but just my luck that my career is too essential for me that I can't dare miss any more days but I guess a tardy is counted as an absent. Heh, I used to call in sick so many times when I started dating Kouga. He'd take me somewhere simple but he always found a way to make it an immense day for me and on the next day I'd go to work with this vast grin on my face and I couldn't help myself show off to my co-workers of how good of a time Kouga had given me. I constantly bragged and I just loved the way they mentioned that they were jealous of my delightful, fortunate love life.

However, those days are simply memories as of now. Things aren't going well at the moment with my career rising, as well as Kouga's, these things keep getting in our way and each day passes with a reduced amount of time for us to spend time with each other and it's tearing me up inside. Kouga acts as if nothing and that's what worries me the for the most part.

With some money I had happened to begin saving I purchased a car, so no more waiting for the bus and sleeping poles for me. Kouga always insisted on driving me to work but I refused since any time he drove me to work I actually ended up not going.

When I arrived I gazed at the building and saw Kouga standing near the entrance with a bouquet of roses in his hand and a charming smile plastered on his face. Kouga has always been those sweet, timid, boy-next-door kind of guys that always came up with the most thoughtful gifts and ways to make me ecstatic.

I sat in my car, which I managed to turn off but froze afterwards when I saw him, then in a blink of an eye he was right there next to me knocking on the window asking if I was allright. I literally jumped out of the car hugging and kissing him as if I hadn't seen him in a long time. I was a bit angry at him for not being able to make it to dinner but I was glad he was here now.

"Sorry I couldn't make it last night. I stayed up late thinking of how to make it up to you, again. I thought roses were good but it wasn't good enough, so I thought about taking you out to lunch, maybe go shopping for a gift, take you dancing, or just let you-" I shut him up with an enriched kiss or else he would have gone on and on with a never-ending list. After I parted from a kiss I didn't want to end he opened the back door and threw the roses in the backseat and closed the door. He picked me up in his arms sitting me on the trunk of the car as his smile never faded from his face.

"Call in sick." He whispered near my lips while he looked up at me with those ocean-blue eyes of his, almost drowning myself in them. He stood between my legs, his hands lightly wrapped around my waist as mine were around his neck twirling my fingers in his hair.

"What? Kouga, I've used up all my sick days. I can't miss work or else I'll end up getting fired. Besides I'm finally writing about something interesting. They've finally decided to give me a non-fiction topic that so many readers have been requesting." I looked at him apolitically as I frowned uneasily. Fate really doesn't seem to want us together.

"I see. But they won't fire you knowing very well that you are home with the chicken pox." He laughed and I couldn't help myself on joining him. He came all the way here to inform my bos personally that I was too queasy to make it to work just so we can spend the day together but I doubt my bos believed that excuse.

"The _chicken_ pox, huh? I can easily tell that you have been spending too much time with those animals that it's probably the only thing in your head, isn't it?" I smiled as I said this but was actually serious about it except I knew that I couldn't break this happy moment with my jealousy over what he loves so much.

"I guess so, but you know very well that there is always room for my Kagome-Chan in here. Besides you're the only one who occupies the space in my heart." I wanted to burst in tears being that every time he said something that sweet it had convinced me that he probably had nothing better else to do but memorize a poetry booklet and be an reincarnation of Shakespeare.

"So why are we here anyway? I wouldn't want your bos to see you out here when you're suppose to be in bed. Let's go and you can tell me all about this new topic of yours." He helped me off the trunk and drove me to a nearby restaurant to have lunch.

.

---

.

"Well you see…," I began as I took a sip from my drink, "they pleaded for us to write upon werewolves. I thought it was real interesting topic being that it was something totally different from what I'm used to writing. They want the article in about two weeks so I'm guessing that that's about enough time to research on such an easy topic," I took another sip and waited for the waitress to place our ordered food on the table then continued, " I don't think it's hard since everybody knows those myths about werewolves. Something about half human and half wolf, hiding their suppose existence, transforming on the moonlight or full moon, blah, blah, blah. And It's animal related so I thought you could help a bit."

At that moment I didn't recognize him at all. The look on his eyes were full of something I've never seen before. A bit of confusion mixed with amusement and a bit of _anger_?

"Hiding their existence? Why would they hide?" He removed his hands which were holding mine and tucked them under the table as he laid back against the booth, his smile turned into a scowl.

"What? Kouga, what are you talking about?" I didn't know what to say. Did I, in some way, upset him? I don't think it was something I said.

"Kouga? Sorry if I said anything to disturb you but, maybe I'm way over my head here, but werewolves don't exist. It's a parable, a fairytale, a saga. Whatever you want to call it but-"

"It's a living creature, Kagome" I was rudely interrupted by him and it petrified me to know he was angry; I didn't even know Kouga _could_ get angry.

"Living creature? Are you hearing yourself? It's just a story told by others. I know how much you adore animals Kouga but a werewolf is not an animal. It's a..um..a--"

"A what Kagome?! Come on, say it!"

He was yelling now. We were receiving side glances from the people in the room. Kouga cocked his head to the side as he kept advising me to tell him what I thought werewolves were. What were they anyway? Some kind of freaks who hunt when they're animals and act as if nothing when human?

"Kouga, what's the matter with you? Are you some kind of--"

"Freak?! Is that it? Werewolves to you are some kind of freaks."

He was finishing my sentences for me. All of them.

"Would you get over the werewolf subject. I want to know why you are acting like this? Is there like something you want to tell me or what?!" I shouted right at him just as loud as he was and now we were getting an audience. Kouga crossed his arms over his chest firmly and looked away. He was quiet for a while and I started to panic.

"Kouga, look at me." I softly said as I reached over the table and turned his head to me.

"We're threw." He slapped my hand away , stood from the table and left. Just like that.

I didn't know what to do or say. _We're threw_? Just like that? I couldn't believe it, it was to easy to end something so complicated, so huge, so…heart-warming. I stared at the space he occupied wishing that it was just my imagination and that he's really just gone off to use the restroom, but he never came back and reality was that he left. He _left _me.

"Miss, are you allright?" The waitress that had taken our order tapped my shoulder but I didn't budge. I ignored her and ran out the restaurant ignoring the whispers which were obviously about me.

I ran. Just ran to nowhere in particular. I had to get away from it all.

I thought he loved me. If he really did then what happened back there.

After an hour or so of running I came across my apartment door and I stopped. It was nighttime already. Maybe I hadn't ran for an hour but longer. I searched for the keys in my pockets but my hands were too shaky to unlock the door. A bag rustled behind me causing me to jump and drop my keys. As I bent to reach for them I felt a gaze staring at me from behind me except I was too scared to look back. I collected my keys and managed to unlock the door and that gaze came closer and sniffed my hand.

"Damn, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing out here… alone like me?" The dog kept

sniffing my hand and licked it a few times which clearly meant it was on it's own.

"Sorry boy, I have no food here but if you want to come in I'll give you something to eat and you can keep me some company since I _really_ need it at the moment." I saw as it looked at me, as if it understood what I told it. Kouga once told me that dogs could sense fear and that's mainly why they attack being that they know we're defenseless at times or just scared.

.

---

.

I fed it a couple of left over chicken but it wasn't hungry, well not as much as it was thirsty. I kept my distance since this was a gigantic dog and I just hoped it didn't sense _my_ fear. I watched it closely as it drank and wondered who could have the heart to leave such a beautiful dog out on the streets. Well at least I thought it was a dog, maybe it was a _wolf_? Now that is something I clearly knew was impossible since wolves are not this gentle or so I've heard.

I left the dog alone to roam around freely as long as it didn't leave any surprises on my carpet floor. While I changed _he_, which I figured out, stood on the entrance of my bedroom, since I left the door open, and watched as I changed. I thought it was a bit silly of me to blush when he was watching given that I was nude and no one has ever seen me nude except myself. I slipped on an oversized t-shirt and had nothing underneath but panties.

"Well don't we like to stare?" I was amazed at how much I had turned into Kouga. I always watched him as he spoke to his dear animal friends at his office while he cared for them. I often made fun of him since he acted like he was going to receive a response from them and here I was having a conversation with a dog that happened to suddenly have appeared on my front door and was now watching me attentively.

"You have no idea how hurt I am...I got my heart broken today, just like that and I just…" I snapped my fingers as I spoke and threw myself on my bed. He flopped down on the bed next to me laying his head on my stomach watching me as I spoke and cried at the same time. It was strange to have this dog here next to me but it was nice someone was here to listen to me. It was like it was an actual person, here, comforting me on my need. I heard it whimper and I stroked the back of his ears because I know how much dogs enjoy it.

I fell asleep hoping to realize that this was all a dream or a horrible nightmare.

**.**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

**A/N**: I don't know why but I had a really good time writing this chapter. I thank every and any one who reviews my story. So far it's only been three but hopefully it'll be more.

BC1: Thanks for being the first one to review. I really appreciate it.

Anonymous person: I also thank you so much.

Kouga'seagleforeve: Also thanks and my first chapter was the only one that is going to be short. As for the rest of the chapters, they'll be longer.


	3. This dog and me

Night of the Wolf.

3. This dog and me

.

.

.

Ever since the break up incident I stayed in bed or more like in the apartment. I didn't go to work or answered the phone or even picked my mail up from the floor after it had been thrown into the slot in my door. Koji, what I decided to call the dog or more like _my_ dog, was a strange one. He was with me every day and followed me around the house except that only at nights. I have no clue whatsoever of where he goes around in the day so I only see him at night. He curls up beside me before going to sleep and I awake to know that he's not there. Not really sure how he leaves my place unless he opens a window.

So it was more like a routine.

I woke up, changed, brushed, ate breakfast and sat all day in the living watching t.v and sobbed at my now awful life without Kouga, I noticed I have very less to do without him.. Then about eight, when the sun is setting Koji comes along. He scratches the door and I welcome him in. He sits in the couch while I prepare dinner for both of us. While we eat, well, actually when he eats I talk to him. I tell him how my day was which, of course, there isn't much to say being that I was at home all day. Then we watch a bit of t.v and then go off to sleep.

And as always as I change he watches. I don't mind anymore since I got used it over time. Once I'm finished changing that's when he joins me in bed. Every night I drift off to sleep with Kouga being the last thing I mention.

.

---

.

I'm not sure if it was ridiculous of me to do so but I called Kouga once. He didn't answer so I didn't bother again. I told Koji about it and he just stayed quiet and looked at me as he wagged his tail. Koji has become my one and only true best friend. He listens to me. He comforts me. And he makes me happy.

All the things Kouga used to do were now easily replaced by a dog.

As I've stated before, Koji was a beautiful creature. Now I realize why Kouga loved dogs so much. Koji has this glowing brown fur which feels so soft when you pet him. Along with some handsome, dark eyes that make it seem like I've looked into them before.

I always wondered where Koji went by the time I awoke. Curiosity may have killed the cat but not me. I wrapped my arms around Koji holding him tightly as I pretended to be asleep. He wiggled and eventually broke my embrace around him, he was too strong for me to hold on to. I followed him and saw that he ran straight towards the door and stood there trying to reach for the handle.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

He whimpered so I thought maybe he needed to go, if you now what I mean. So I opened the door and let him out and just watched as he ran and ran. As I watched him he looked like he knew where he was going and was late to wherever his destination was. Just as I was about to close the door the mailman called out to me that I had a packaged and had to sign some papers in order to receive it. I signed and thanked him and ripped the package open. I closed the door with my foot and made my way to my bed.

"Werewolves. All you ever wanted to know." It was written in huge, bold letters on the front cover. I held the book in my hands and wondered if I should even bother since I'm not even sure if I still have a job. It's been almost a week and a half but I haven't heard anything about me being fired. In fact I haven't answered my phone in days and maybe one of those thousand calls I got was probably from my bos. I really didn't care at the moment although I did recall that fateful day with Kouga at the restaurant and that huge argument over werewolves.

Maybe there was more to it than legends seeing as he seriously got offended when he thought I was going to say that werewolves were some kind of _freaks_. That certainly changed my mind and encouraged me to read the book, just my luck that I loved reading or otherwise I would have thrown this away.

I read and couldn't aid myself to stop. Whether these creatures were fictional or not they sure were interesting. There was more to it than just physical change, full moons, and howls. However, the most important piece of all was what I read about _Bonding and Mating_.

It read:

When the two are about to mate, they bond, sleeping close and touching each other more and more. They will approach each other making quiet whining sounds, mouth each others muzzles, touch noses, and bump there bodies together. There may be mutual grooming and nibbling of each other's coats and the two may walk pressed close together. The Male may bow to the female, toss and tilt his head, and lay his legs over her neck in what could only be described as a flirting manner. The two may even sleep side by side.  
  
As the courtship progresses, the male will smell the genital region of the female to determine her readiness to mate, his tongue flicking in and out, testing the air for traces of her sex hormones, If she is not sexually receptive, she will repel the male with growls and snaps of her jaws.

That was quite an interesting chapter but I thought that it was sweet that the male chooses his mate and stay with her forever, that is, unless she dies. Now that I know this I wouldn't mind being a werewolf myself. Guys nowadays can't have one girl but have to have them all. In the following chapter it alleged about their birth forms:

Traditionally werewolves mate within their own species, but because of some quirk of biology they are also able to interbreed with humans and wolves.

Werewolves are born into the same form as their mother. If their mother is human, they are born in human form. If their mother is wolf, they are born in wolf form. If their mother is a werewolf who was born in human form, they will also be born in human form. If their mother is a werewolf who was born in wolf form, they will also be born in wolf form. It is usual for a female werewolf to revert to her birth form while giving birth. It is thusly that certain strains of werewolves, those successively born in wolf or human form, develop through the female line.

The terms for werewolves born in the different forms are "born of the wolf" and "born of man".

It is thought that in ancient times all werewolves were born into wolf form, and that it was not until some depraved individuals began mating with humans that werewolves began being born in human form. It was reasoned that wolf form was the werewolf's "true" form and that the human form was merely a survival strategy assumed in order to more easily bring down human prey. These views are now somewhat outdated, although they simmer just below the surface when issues of cooperation with the humans come up in conclave. Today, the majority of tribes active in society at large consist mostly of those werewolves who are born of man. Although some werewolf purists still cling to that ancient bias, most modern werewolves accept those born of the wolf and those born of man on equal footing.

This was kind of grotesque for me. It kept me thinking why would anyone want to read or know about such a thing. These 'werewolves' were complicated organism but that didn't stop me on wanting to know more.

I was so into my reading that I didn't hear the scratching Koji was doing to let me know he was here. I didn't hear him until I heard him bark a bit.

Running to the door I opened it as quickly as I could only to see that Koji wasn't there but a man. He bowed and took my hand kissing it lightly and hold it against his chest as he introduced himself to me.

"Why, hello there, miss. I am not quite sure If you have noticed but I have been watching you for a while now and could not help myself on desire to finally meet you."

I was frightened. I wasn't sure what he meant by _watching me _if I've been in my house for the past week. Maybe he was just some kind of bozo whom thinks he can get away with whatever it is that he is after.

"I'm sorry but you must be confusing me with someone else since I haven't been out of my house and-"

"I am not mistaken. Are you not Kagome? How can I be mistaken when I have been here with you these past days…"

Was I hearing correctly? The only person that has been with me is Koji, well dog to be exact. He must have been some crazy person thinking that I could fall for such a stupid joke. I laughed nervously as he moved closer to me hoping he would all of a sudden say "Smile for the camera" but how sad at how wrong I was.

He stared at me with those dark eyes and there was no mistaken that those were Koji's eyes. Just then my mind raced to the book I was reading. _Werewolves_!? Was he one of those shape shifting creatures? I began to shake and my only reaction was to close the door before he decided to step in.

"Why are you closing the door? Were you not waiting for me? I am here now, do not be alarmed. It is just me--"

I cut in his sentence softly whispering, "Koji?"

He nodded and I couldn't find my voice to scream. His hand found my throat and clasped around it tightly choking me, to what im guessing, death. He carried me into my house like as if nothing and closed the door behind him. I coughed uncontrollably as I held my hands to my throat trying to gain a mouthful of air as he had thrown me to my bed. I flipped over and onto the floor as I saw that his hand was reaching to me.

"Running is useless and hiding is just pathetic."

He was right. There was no place to run and nowhere to hide, my bedroom was big and the only exit was blocked by him.

"Why are you--" he grasped me by my throat once more lifting me up eye level to him. He licked my cheek as my tears dropped and I couldn't help but weep at the very thought that this was so real.

"Because, my sweet, they are orders."

I wanted to ask from who but I couldn't speak but gasp for my very life. He pushed me against the wall twice then threw me on the bed again. I gasped for air and was about to run except I was too slow to react and his body was pressed against mine. He pinned my hands above my head with just one hand of his while the other ripped my shirt off. I screamed as I was exposed but he covered my mouth with his. I tossed my head pulling my lips away from him but that only made him forceful.

"Would you quit your whining, this will only hurt for a moment or longer depending on my mood. Besides, you should not be alarmed at me seeing you nude since I have so many times before and you did not seem to be bothered at all as I gawked at your marvelous body."

Did that mean he was about to rape me? It sure seemed like it but I was the only one nude here. The room was suddenly calm. My hands were pinned brutally to the bed and my legs couldn't move since he was mending his weight on them. Then his free hand stroked my cheek and forced my head to one side revealing my bare neck which seems delicious as he whispered.

I shrieked when I saw his fangs increasing in length and reunite themselves on my neck and in one quick second he took a bite. Blood swam all over my neck and down my breasts, he sucked and licked me clean and looked up at me with a wicked smirk.

"Delectable."

I was feeling vulnerable. I couldn't move thus he didn't need to hold onto me anymore. He ran his hands down my arms and lightly over one breast and onto my stomach to in between my legs. Then just as he was about to take another bite out of me someone or something jumped on him causing him to fall onto the floor. My sight wasn't as great so all I saw was a blur beating on Koji.

"Naraku!" The other person growled.

Naraku? So Koji's real name is Naraku. Precisely as the other person was about to speak he got slammed against my dresser cracking it a bit. Naraku got on all fours and howled as he was now a wolf sinking his claws into the other persons shoulder.

I tried to sit up to the best of my ability and observe with my own eyes as the other person transformed himself into a wolf as well. I saw as Naraku got thrown out of my bedroom and he ran with an injured leg out of my house. The wolf whom looked like he was protecting me approached me and licked on my wounded neck. He licked my jaw, my cheek and soon his lips were pressed against mine. His kiss was so familiar that I couldn't resist. He deepened the kiss and his arms wrapped themselves around me. As he parted I opened my eyes but my sight wasn't back to normal so all I saw was a shadow. He whispered in my ear that he would always protect me and I drifted off to sleep.

.

---

.

"I must of fallen asleep while reading this book. Jesus, my head's pounding like hell. What happened last night?"

I looked around recalling what happened. Koji, Naraku, and that stranger who sworn to protect me. I glanced around my room and nothing was broken, everything was in place. No broken dresses no cracks in the wall and no..

I jumped out of bed and checked myself in the mirror. No blood. No torn shirt. Everything was as it was, like if it was just all a dream. The book was on my bed so I know that part where I was reading is true but everything…must have been my imagination for reading such a thing before bed. But then again I could be wrong, that bitten mark in my dream was there. Sort of like a scar. I couldn't believe it. I traced it with my fingertips and I winced in pain since the bite was fresh. If it really happened then who actually took the time to clean the mess up?

I placed my fingers over my lips and remembered that sweet kiss I received from the stranger that had saved me. So if everything did happen then that would mean that those myths and fairytales were actually true.

"Please don't tell me I'm going crazy." I inhaled slowly and tried to think everything over but it was too complicated. Okay, so I got bitten by a werewolf, does that mean I'm going to become one when the moon is full as they say?

I sat on the edge of my bed thinking I was going to faint about this whole situation.

"That kiss was so familiar…" I didn't know what else to think , all of this was way over my head.

**.**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Guess it wasn't long enough but I had a research to do. Sorry.

Then again the wolf wasn't who you all thought it would be, hope it's getting interesting. Please let me know.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch 2:

Fawnie

Ice

Ponchita

Anonymous person

Kouga'seagleforeve


	4. Let the stalking begin

Night of the Wolf

4. Let the stalking begin

.

.

.

I flinched when I heard the phone ring. It kept ringing and ringing and I knew it wasn't planning on shutting up until I answered it, which I did when I remembered where I had left it after Koji, or more like Naraku, gnawed at it thinking it was a chew toy. I looked at the phone and had a change of mind. I did want to answer it but then again, once you think about it, this phone was in some guy's mouth. I mean, his mouth was on my neck so I'm not even sure how many other necks he's bitten before mine.

I couldn't believe I was talking about biting necks like if it was an ordinary thing. Well, perhaps it is normal just not the kind of biting you do to death.

"Hello?"

I was deeply relived when I heard the voice on the other side. Sango, a friend of mine as well as a co-worker, said she was intensely worried about me for missing on so many days. She thought I had ran away with Kouga some place and gotten married secretly.

"I doubt that'll ever happen, Sango." I replied sorrowfully bearing in mind that I wasn't with Kouga anymore.

"Sure it will. You two can't seem to get enough of each other and I just have this feeling Kouga might ask for your hand in marriage any day soon."

I would have hunged up on her and let her doubt on my rudeness but that wasn't like me at all. I sighed deeply giving her a hint that I was miserable.

"You guys broke up, didn't you? Oh, Kagome I am so sorry I didn't-"

"It's allright, just forget it. I'm allright."

"Is there anything I can-"

"No, just forget it. Really, I'm fine. I just need to sleep on it and I'll be better in no day."

She felt terrible for saying what she commented and insisted on coming over to talk about it but the truth was I didn't want to talk about it, what would I tell her anyway? That Kouga broke up with me because we had this silly argument over werewolves. Over an animal that doesn't even exist, well more like an animal no one has ever seen and _thinks_ that it doesn't exist.

.

---

.

I read a couple more pages on my now ultimate favorite book glimpsing through the pages hurriedly trying to get as much information as I could before Sango came. I know it wouldn't be weird for her to be watching me read this since this was my assignment but if I looked too interested it might convince her I'm kind of peculiar being as I laughed my head off when I received the topic.

I heard a knock and peeked before I answered it. I learned my lesson last night so I'm not willing on making the same mistake twice. No sir, not me.

"Kagome, how're you feeling? Hope I didn't, you know, say too much over the phone."

"I said this before and I'll say it again, Sango, It's allright. Now, if you apologize once more then I'll have to kill you."

We both laughed but if turned into a _werewolf_ maybe I would literary. Not that I think it's possible for _me _to turn into one but it's just complicated at the moment. Maybe I should ask Kouga about it but my chances of talking to him are probably slim at the moment.

.

---

.

"I told you that Kouga was nothing but trouble. He's done nothing but get you into trouble. He's just…--"

"..just the guy I happened to fall in love with. I can't help it, Sango. I love him. He's something InuYasha would never be."

Just in case she didn't remember about the 'InuYasha factor' I refreshed her memory. Told her about me and him and in simple words "Two's a couple, three's a crowd." InuYasha just proved to be a first class jerk whom thought having two girls was okay and only because he couldn't choose just one. I broke up with him but the other, Kikyo, forgave him. So much for my first love. That's over with so there's no need to go into so much details.

"Oh Kagome."

I could tell Sango felt pity over me as she hugged me. I stayed in her embrace because I needed it. I needed for someone to care about my feelings, about my heart, about ME.

"Look Sango, I really appreciate it that you came over to see me but it's getting late and you should get back to your place since you got work tomorrow."

"Sure, allright. But I won't leave until you promise me you're going to work tomorrow too. I don't want you to corner yourself and stay here. It's been a week and I don't think that the _chicken pox _lasts that long."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Then again I wasn't fired just yet.

"Work tomorrow. Check."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

She left satisfied with herself while I pondered the thought about going to work tomorrow. Should I? I didn't feel like it except I had to go on with my life because I am not going to turn into a werewolf.

I threw that ridiculous book away assuring myself that I was just dreaming. Nobody saw it but me hence there's no proof it actually happened save for that bitten scar on my neck but it can be rash of some sort.

"There's no evidence so nothing happened. Nothing!"

.

---

.

"Glad you decided to join us Ms. Higurashi. Being that you were sick I decided, with a bit of convincing from Sango, to extend your time limit. I'm not sure until when but that doesn't mean you can start whenever you desire."

I took a coffee break right after he said that. Wasn't much in the mood for working so I decided to browse around on last week's articles. I grab a hold of a few of them in my arms and locked myself in my office. I was a tad surprise at myself for drinking coffee, I never did like it but suddenly it was my only source of food that'll keep me awake since lately I've been too scared to go to fall asleep.

Sango knocked on my door a few times but I yelled out to her to let me be a few minutes and that I'll be right out.

As I flipped through the pages I noticed that I never really did pay attention to what we wrote. I was usually the one who came up with the subjects, that is, until I decided to write them myself but everyone began complaining that I was taking over, so my bos made sure I wrote what he wanted me to write or whatever the readers requested when they wrote to us. I usually wrote about little things nothing huge. That is to say until today that my issue ruined my life. A tiny change caused a drastic one.

Sango came knocking on my door a second time and instead of shooing her away I let her in.

"So, Kagome…"

"Uh huh?"

I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to be a little more brief on my break up with Kouga. I hadn't told her much yesterday and I wasn't planning on telling her anything now since it was all to unreal to me that it would sound like I made it up to her seeing as the main point of everything is werewolf.

"Kouga?!" I practically screamed causing Sango to jump.

"Where?"

"Here." I pointed at the magazine and slowly brought it closer to me.

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't a clear picture of him, he was way off in the background where a young looking girl interviewing a pop singer were. It was somewhat unclear but I know I would recognize Kouga anywhere.

It was weird to see him, since I felt like I haven't for such a long time. The date on the article was taken exactly a few days ago. I wasn't so sure about his whereabouts but I was certain that that was no clinic where he was entering. Though it wasn't very understandable.

"Are you sure that's Kouga? That guy is entering an enormous manor and I'm pretty sure Kouga doesn't get paid that much to afford something that vast."

I nodded but I was persuaded that that was Kouga, no mistake. That place wasn't that far away and I needed to know since when has he been living in that mansion when all this time I thought he lived in a small apartment similar to mine.

"I got to go." I left within a second not waiting for Sango's reply. Something deep within me urged me to go to Kouga, like he knew the answers to all my questions. And believe me, I had a hand full of them.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

**A/N**: How about that? Long enough? It wasn't as long as I anticipated it to be but I thought that was a good stop for this chapter. I have finals to do at the moment so I'm trying to write a chapter a day since you all want more. . But sometimes I can't so I'm terribly sorry. Also I would really enjoy if you all leave longer reviews as well. Just like you like reading the story I love reading what you have to say.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.3

Cassy

ShadowDncr2

Kouga'seagleforever

Theresa

Hoshi-chan1

Fayrie

Angelkitty77


	5. Beyond Altering

Night of the Wolf

5. Beyond Altering

.

.

.

I wasn't sure at the moment what was racing through my mind. I kept thinking about Kouga as I drove

gradually through the squeezing traffic. Why today? Why had there have to be a huge amount of people today?

The mansion. Why would Kouga be entering a mansion? I was probably racing to conclusion when I thought that that could be his house. Then again it could be his parents' residence except his parents were deceased and he never mentioned anything about inheriting a massive home.   
  
I turned on the radio hoping to race my mind away from whatever it was that was distracting me. I suddenly realized that my life was too much for me to handle. Too many questions kept coming to mind.

"Why Kouga? Why?"

I wondered why he had always failed to tell me about himself. About his past anyway, it wasn't like he was a runaway criminal. I just believe that Kouga's too sweet to be having a tremendous secret to him and the way he's been acting lately kind of gives away clues that he's been hiding something from me, even though I haven't seen him there's this unexplained feeling in my gut that he wants to tell me something but is afraid to.

As I approached the place my heart began throbbing. I pulled over somewhere where my car wasn't visible and comforted myself for a , what I thought would be an, all nighter. I was to sit here until he walked out and walked back in. I just hoped that in any of those walks he'd do he didn't have a female clinging to him.

.

---

.

I must of fallen asleep for a couple hours being that when I reopened my eyes it was somewhere around nine, hopefully I didn't miss him while I was in my slumber.

Nothing.

No Kouga.

I had nothing to do for a long while but I was relying on my instincts so I wasn't moving from here until I saw him or got hungry. My seat was laid back so I turned on my side, my back facing the door as my hands were tucked under my head. I wasn't all that comfortable but I had to do this, I'm not sure why but something inside me told me so.

A few minutes later my stomach growled, rowdily, and I sat up pulling the seat up with me looking around my car to see if I could find anything eatable. My nose twitched and I smelled food as if it was beckoning me to go search for it. But as I gazed around there was nothing and out my window, I saw way up on the top floor of the building next to me, a couple having a candle lit dinner with lobster as the main course.

My mind was perplexed after this. I never could see far away or even smell food from a distance, however these two senses were ultimately perfect. I could clearly see the woman's face and she was wearing too much make up as for the guy I could easily tell he was a bit too excited since I could actually smell his arousal, which was a bit unasked for.

I slid my window down as I reached my head outwards and let the new aromas fill my nostrils. I was feeling weird yet yearning for something I could only smell. My eyes closed as my nose flew up high sniffing anything that swished by whereas my hands unlocked the door and I hopped out of my car almost hunting for that appetizing scent. I didn't know where I was going but my feet knew exactly where my nose wanted to be, so I followed my nose as my eyes remained shut.

I didn't trip or landed on a pit. My hands clenched into fists as I wasn't that far away from my unknown objective. The stench grew stronger and I released a low growl between my gritted teeth. Blood trickled between my fingers as my prickly, claws engraved themselves in my palms but I didn't care, my target was close and that was all that mattered.

My legs weren't as weak as they used to be but refined themselves with brute force and I bent my knees slightly to leap from the floor to a fire escape near the third floor . I made no sound as I jumped from floor to floor but I could hear everything around me. Every sound. Every cry. Every pin dropping.

My hands unfastened themselves as I finally reached the top floor and I dropped on all fours trying to catch my breath. My breathing became profound and I couldn't close my mouth from all the intense pain that was aching inside. As I allowed a slight scream, even though I couldn't see it, I knew my teeth were strengthening, becoming razor-sharp and I felt it when I attempted to close my mouth other than my fangs wouldn't allow it, so my mouth remained open and my breathing was more like a low howl than a soft purr.

I collapsed on the floor landing on my stomach but I turned on my back. My chest rose and fell rapidly from my heavy breathing while my claws excavated into the concrete floor. All this time I had my eyes closed since the pain was too physically powerful yet they widened when the glow of the moonlight accessed my body.

I laid there for a few moments and my mind was vacant, the only thing in my mind was that scent I had picked up earlier. I pushed myself off the floor and searched around for my target, it was close.

And there it was. A vast house in which the aroma was in other than the smell wasn't by itself now it was blended with a sweet scent that infuriated me that I didn't know why.

I dashed off the building I was in and bounded onto the roof of the gigantic house. The smell was even closer now and it made my blood boil. I stared at my keen fingernail and purely smirked knowing I was to kill tonight, not sure who but it wasn't my business to care.

Walking back and forth I thought of how to approach my goal. I could sniff out freshly cut roses nearby and sought after the smell knowing that that lead to an open window. As I crawled in I remained low just in case if anybody walked in the room I was prepared to attack. I was a predator on the look for its prey. I reached the door and turned the knob slowly trusting my nose to sniff any danger before I decided to walk out. The coast was clear so I ran out but I didn't run far. My prey had found me instead.

"Ka--Kagome?"

I didn't recognize his voice but I knew I wouldn't be fooled by his innocence. He had his guard down and I was ready to strike.

"What's--"

He kept asking me question in which I didn't know the answers to so I thought he was trying to trick me and so my instincts consoled me to kill him and just get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Kagome!?"

He caught my hand just an inch from his chest but he was struggling on keeping it away. I smirked at the pitiful fool, I had two hands so my other free one sank into, what I saw was, his already injured shoulder. He winced in pain and freed my hand and I leaped back to get a good distance before striking him again.

I kicked him with the heel of my foot hearing one or two ribs crack. It confused me a bit of why he didn't fight back but that didn't mean I was going to stop.

I tried to cut him in half since one hand of mine was already soaked in his blood and the scent of _his _blood was what I was searching for. I licked my lips just thinking about it while he blocked every attack but one thrust did it. He fell backwards down the stairs but it wasn't surprising that he didn't injure himself on the way down. I could sense his strength and it intrigued me even more.

As I made my way down the stairs, taking two or three at a time, he waited for me. Once I reached the bottom I prepared to strike again but I was too slow and he caught my hand as well as the other. He fastened them tightly behind my back as my body was pressed firmly against his and I squirmed for freedom but he merely cooed me to calm down and explained that everything will be allright.

I didn't understand what was happening. Why did he keep calling me Kagome? I had no clue who she was or better yet who I was. But he repeated over and over again 'It'll be allright Kagome, I'm here. I'll take care of you.'

Who was this Kagome he was speaking of? My strength was drained from my body and I fell to my knees and not once did he let his embrace on me go. Everything around me twirled and I acquired a bit of dizziness. I closed me eyes and I whispered the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Kouga?"

He hushed me with a kiss and took me in his arms leading me to his bedroom where he said I would rest until I was myself.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: It took me a while to write this chapter since I had so many ideas of where I wanted it to go but I settled with what I wrote. Hey, if you have any ideas or want something in particular to happen I'll try to work with it.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.4

Cassy

Kouga'seagleforever

Firechika828

Kairinu

Theresa

Angelkitty77

Colly


	6. Questions accompanied by unwanted answer...

Night of the Wolf

6. Questions accompanied by unwanted answers

.

.

.

I woke up feeling drowsy. I was awake yet I didn't want to open my eyes, the bed was too comfortable to part with and the silky sheets wrapped themselves around me coolly. Yawning, I sat up on the bed rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands and suddenly realized that I wasn't home, this wasn't my bedroom. As I removed the sheet off of me I slipped off of the bed and walked around the room. I glanced around and saw that the room was filled with fascinating antiques that were placed on the wall in patterns, pictures as well.

When I did my own touring of the room I stopped in front of a full length mirror and noticed that I was wearing a lavender colored nightgown with nothing underneath but some matching panties. I began to panic seeing as I wasn't sure where I was other than I shouldn't complain since I was given a good service, oh so I believed. But as I thought about it, I had no idea of how I arrived here or, better yet, what exactly happened last night. I had no memory. Was I drunk? I doubt that since I don't drink and I wasn't with anybody last night.

The last thing I remember is me riding to Kouga's suppose huge house and stopping nearby to spy on him and the rest is just a blur.

I strolled around the room and the enormous collage of picture frames caught my attention. I placed my hands on each picture taking in the people in them. They seemed happy. There was one image in particular that was interesting, there was a young boy smiling a toothless grin standing in between his parents, he was very cute as well as strong for his age. Next to it was a full body picture of a very handsome man. He looked so much like Kouga but I could easily tell that it wasn't. The rest of the images were by two's or threes or group pictures but there was a lot of family ones as additionally to solos.

Then it hit me, Kouga!? Was I in Kouga's home? If I was then how did I get in here. I don't think that I slept with him because it was just impossible, unless this wasn't his house but somebody's else's. But the pictures and the--

Just then a young girl startled me as she barged into the room. She held my clothes on her hands neatly folded. She seemed quite shy as she approached me. I thanked her when she handed me my garments and she simple smiled timidly, but her smile was more like a frighten one that a friendly one, and she walked quickly out the door but I stopped her before she ran off.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

She waved goodbye and left shutting the door behind her.

"Well, that was rude."

I changed into my freshly washed clothes and wondered if I should step out and take a look around the house myself but then I heard footsteps running, laughter, and a lot of talking which meant there was a bunch of people just outside my door. I was too bashful to walk out now but this was a house and those people probably lived here so that meant that they won't leave just for my sake.

Maybe I could climb out of a window unseen but then how would I climb the gate. I was never a high-quality climber in gym class and nothing has changed since then.

I was leaning against the window with my head hung low thinking that maybe I was a prisoner here or maybe I slept ten years into my life and I now lived here or possibly I just broke into the house and decided to sleep here.

"You feeling any better?"

My head instantly shot up at the sound of his voice and I didn't want to turn thinking that this was just my mind playing tricks on me and that he wasn't really there. Then I felt his touch on my shoulder and I threw myself in his arms and wept. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around me and I just buried my head in his chest captivating his scent, his warmth and touch.

"Kouga, I've missed you."

I felt him nod and led me to the bed where we both sat side by side. I inhaled slowly and tried stopping myself from crying but it was just that the small amount that we were away from each other seemed like eternity to me.

"Kouga, I--"

He pressed a finger to my lips and hushed me while he spoke. I saw that he was trying to figure out what to say to me and I felt it wasn't going to be something I wanted to hear.

"Kagome, I've said this before, we're threw. I can't see you anymore, this is best thing for the both of us. I'll call Rayne to show you your way out."

He rose from the bed and made his way to the door. Just like in the restaurant, I froze. I didn't comprehend why he didn't want to be with me, but something told me he was lying to me as well to himself. I knew that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him, his embrace told it all but I didn't understand what was keeping us from each other. And who was this Rayne person?

"Kouga, no! Why are you doing this? If you love me then why don't you want to be with me?"

I lost him once and I wasn't on willing loosing him again, not without a reason. I couldn't bare another day without him, it just haunts me to know he can't be mine no more.

"Because..."

"Because? Just because you don't feel like it? Or just because you got bored with me? Or because you were using me for some unwanted reason?!"

I went hysterical but he simply ignored me and when he did I grabbed a hold of him and pulled him away from the door. He didn't act surprise by my actions, it was like he was expecting it from me.

I didn't let go of my grip on him and he tired to pull away.

"Kouga, there has to be a reason why you don't want to be with me and I believe I have a right to know why!!"

He pulled away causing me to hold onto him even harder. He didn't answer none of my questions and my mind was racing. Actions really do speak better that words. And his actions plainly said 'Fuck off'.

"You don't care about me anymore, do you?"

And again he didn't response. I wasn't sure what would make him utter a word to me, his silence was killing me harshly.

"Then why am I here? You took care of me…."

I tried to recall the cause of why I was here but I didn't know hence I tried to think of what happened last night but nothing came to mind, it was blank.

Nothing.

"Kouga, what happened last night? Why am I here?"

That's when I received his attention. He narrowed his eyes down to me and his lips moved but no words were spoken.

Then he whispered to me confused, "You don't remember?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What was that suppose to mean? I let go of him and turned around trying to figure out what did happen. I paced back and forth eager to know what occurred.

"I don't know. I can't seem remember.."

I turned to face him and saw that his shoulder was bleeding from where I had clutched him from, my force was essentially stronger than I thought that I cause him to bleed and he thought nothing of it as if it was merely a scratch or a minute bruise.

I gasped when I remembered that night on my bedroom where Naraku had sink his claws into the stranger's shoulder.

It was Kouga. Kouga was that stranger that had turned into a wolf beside Naraku.

One disbelief was answered still there were plenty more to come.

"You were the one who saved me from Naraku, weren't you? How did you know he was there with me?"

More questions arrived from both of us and we both neglected to answer each others doubt. As I paid close attention to our argument my questions were answered by other questions. There was truth in those questions but I was to dim-witted to notice it at the time, I was too upset that all I could do is shout thinking it would help.

"Don't change the subject on me, Kagome. Do you or don't you remember what happened last night?"

"I told you no!! I have no clue. Now you answer me this, who's Naraku?"

He then tried to leave once again but I stopped him.

"You were there, weren't you? Kouga, there's more to it that Naraku, isn't there? There's something you don't want to tell me. And please don't think that you being a..um..,you know, wolf matters at the moment. Too many bizarre things have been going on lately so up until now I'll believe anything."

He gave me that same amusing, angry look and pushed me away from the door and left.

"You know nothing Kagome. But let me tell you this, I have no feelings for you. I could care less what happens to you. You're only here because of what happened last night but I'll let you figure that out on your own."

That wasn't my Kouga. He was different. He seemed confused. Worried. First he was all caring and then he suddenly turned bitter on me.

I couldn't take it so instead of waiting on that _Rayne _person to lead me out of the house I jumped out the window. I hoped that that fall would have killed me but I landed on my feet with no hesitation. I was stronger than before for some unknown reason and the gate was just a piece of cake.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: Hope I didn't confuse you all with the so many questions both Kagome and Kouga had, but don't worry they'll later be answered. And no Kouga is not the bad guy here and neither is Naraku, well he is _a _bad guy but there's someone else whose giving Naraku his orders.

For those who've been asking questions here are the answers:

Yes, there will be lemon but not until later.

Kouga is not cheating on Kagome and I don't plan on him doing so either.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.5:

Thrersa

Colly

Lady Jinnarrin Kain

RebelHeart16

Kouga'seagleforever

Kairinu

Hoshi-chan1


	7. Unwanted Visitors

Night of the Wolf

7. Unwanted visitors

.

.

.

I took a quick glance behind me and tried to forget my encounter with Kouga. He said it straight to my face. We were definitely over, and nothing is ever going to change that. And here I thought there was going to be a slight chance that we could be together again, but fat chance, it'll take a miracle to change Kouga's mind. Whatever his reason was, it was a strong one.

I looked at my car and decided to leave it. My car wasn't important to me, nothing is anymore. So I walked home, more like ran home. I wasn't capable on running such a long distance before but now everything was possible for me.

As I reached home I ripped off the 'Home sweet Home' sign and barged in. But before I walked in, so I wouldn't make it quite obvious, I stretched turning my head a bit gazing out of the corner of my eye and saw two unfamiliar people which were following me ever since I left Kouga's place. I shrugged it off and walked in making sure that the door was securely locked for my protection.

I shook my head pretty embarrassed at myself. This place was a dump but lucky me it didn't smell like one. I began cleaning, that is, until I got bored and just settled on watching t.v.

My appetite soon came and I was yearning for fresh meat. I could smell it in my fridge so I took no time to rush off towards it.

I opened the refrigerator and stuffed my head in and there it was. I sank my teeth in it but I spit it out since the beef was expired. I was yearning for meat so badly and It sucked that I couldn't get any, well here that is. I could always go out and find some.

It devastated me that I could sniff some out but I couldn't see it and sink my claws in it. I watched intently as my fingernails grew sharply and I didn't dare believe it. Maybe my hunger was causing me to see things but I know very well that mirrors don't lie when they show you your fangs increasing in size and your eyes turning to a faint white.

I felt like I had gone through this before. It seemed perfectly normal to me but I couldn't believe it since I dreamt about this last night. Or was it even a dream? I choose to ignore it since I knew it couldn't be. Kouga could be a ..wolf but not me. Why me, anyway? Besides I had to be bitten to become such a thing.

"Oh please, don't try lying to yourself. Just accept it. You're one of us."

How did they get in? The same people that had been following me were right behind me laughing their head offs. Their scent was very familiar and was all around the room.

I recognized one of them. It was Naraku. He was wearing a lengthy, black cloak. He hadn't removed the cloak from his head but I easily recognized his scent, it sickened me. As for the other one I didn't know who it was but I did know that it was a _she_.

Naraku stepped up to me and cocked his head to a side and smirked reaching a hand to me. I was somewhat hypnotized by him since I couldn't move my body but I wanted to run. His hand cupped under my chin and he brought my face to his, inspecting me. His other hand opened my mouth observing my incisors which were slowly enhancing and his fingertips then ran softly over my pointed ears.

The woman just stood there and watched. She never budged from her former place but I could see her eyes glowing within the dark cloak; she was furious, I could tell. Naraku released me from his hold dropping me to the floor and I just slow stepped backwards.

"Where you running off to? It's no use, no one would help you in this state and you can't even cry for help." The woman softly spoke and she moved near me.

I tried to scream but she was right. I couldn't yell. I couldn't speak. I was--

"You're mute." She informed.

I attempted to speak but the only thing that escaped my lips were growls and whimpers.

"Naraku, this was not suppose to happen. Why does she turn into a half wolf rather that a full one?"

"I am not sure…she--"

"She is still part human! She gained every other characteristics except the form I wanted her to obtain. You were suppose to make her weak you imbecile, not physically powerful."

I had no idea what they were talking about. I knew it was about me but they didn't seem to like what they saw.

I glanced around and tried to see where I could escape from. My window was open so in one quick movement I ran and jumped out but Naraku grabbed me by my leg and pulled me back in.

"I told you it was useless."

The Ayame person removed her cloak and her green shimmering eyes stared into my now white ones. She raised an eyebrow as she looked me over.

"Claws, fangs, eyes, pointed ears and even a fuzzy tail. However, there's no fur, no hind legs, and no snout. My plan didn't go as plan but I guess this'll do. I still have the ability to control you anyway so its' good enough for me."

"But Ayame, the bite I gave her was suppose to do what?"

"She was suppose to turn into a wolf in the moonlight and remain an animal forever without the ability of shape shifting back into human but you had to ruin it all."

Naraku didn't appear to like being called an idiot but it was like this Ayame person had some kind of power over him and he did nothing but obey.

"Ayame, on these two past days there hasn't been a full moon."

"Oh right, my mistake. Guess you have brains after all Naraku."

They kept chattering on and on about what they had done to me. So in my understanding I'm going to turn part wolf everyday at any given moment until there's a full moon and I then would convert into a full wolf. I'm stronger than what I was suppose to be so that's a good thing so far. She has control over me but I'm not sure what that means, so far the only thing she has control over me is my voice. Since Naraku is a werewolf I'm guessing she is one as well, an evil one, if I may add.

What I didn't understand was why me? I've never met them before in my life but they sure knew a lot about me and they had a huge hatred towards me.

If I'm as strong as they say I am then I can take them both.

Since Naraku was holding me upside down by my leg I kicked him with my free one and ran my claws over his chest before he reacted. He growled but Ayame stopped him before he decided to attack me. As she reached the ground she was on all fours barking furiously. Her green eyes blazed burning into mine and she charged towards me.

I fell on my back with her on top of me, my forearm was across her neck trying to keep her mouth from reaching my face. My other hand kept her body from mine so her paws wouldn't sink into my flesh. Both our growls were loud and full of hate for each other. She was stronger than me and I was giving in until Naraku shouted for her to halt.

"Ayame! That's enough. Know your limits."

In a sudden blink she was in her human form and her hand found my neck. She submerged her claws into my bitten mark and I did nothing but howl in pain.

"I'd do anything to kill you, bitch, but I would never ruin it for Kouga and me just because of you."

Was I hearing correctly? Did she mention Kouga? Kouga and her?

She moved off of me and dusted herself as Naraku placed her cloak on her.

I merely stayed in the position she had left me in and pondered if she was lying. I wondered how she knew Kouga. Was she the reason why Kouga didn't love me anymore?

"Don't make it hard on yourself, you heard correctly. The reason why Kouga doesn't love you is because he wants to be with mua."

She placed her hand on her chest as she gestured to herself. I sat up slowly and ignored her, besides I couldn't say anything to her, I was mute, but my expression told it all.

"Don't you dare tell Kouga I came to see you--oh wait, you can't speak and he wants nothing with you so there's nothing I should worry about…"

I gritted my teeth together, my claws sinking into the carpet. I can't believe this is all her fault.

"…just a warning before I depart, from now on, any time you try get close to Kouga you'll turn into this _BUT_ you'll have no control and you'll do nothing else but kill him with you're bare hands. Simple as that. Ta-ta."

She vanished and I was back to my normal self. My voice returned but I had nothing to say over the matter. I pulled my legs close to my chest and buried my face in my knees and cried. That was the only thing I could do, cry.

What I didn't understand though was if she had Kouga why turn me into this? Being a wolf only made me stronger and a bit more like Kouga's equal.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know I'm having fun writing it. Hope it keeps you wanting more.

I started on a new fic last night so I'll probably won't update this fic as quickly as I used to. I guess it also depends if my other fic is any good. It's a Marron/ Trunks fic for the Dragonball Z fans out there. Take a peek if you'll want, the first chapter doesn't say much but it's allright.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.6:

Kouga'seagleforever

Theresa

Dark-Kit

Colly


	8. Help for an old friend

Night of the Wolf

8. Help for an old friend

.

.

.

For the next week, just like in the break up, I remained at home. Because one, I had nowhere to go and two, because I would turn into a creature I couldn't control. It was more like a beast inside me that was aching for release. I never did remember my actions when I was in my wolf state so therefore I stayed at home. But I did witness shredded furniture, broken tables, holes in the wall and meat that was chewed and spit on.

I was terrified to leave home thinking that I would unexpectedly turn into my semi wolf form and kill for the fun of it. Like I said, I wasn't aware of my actions when I altered but I somehow retained visions from it and I couldn't help myself but chuckle at the thought. I was surprised as well as frightened but I merely found amusement in what I found. I couldn't control myself from choosing an object and wrecking it but I could control myself _when_ to stop. But, honestly, I never wanted to stop. I enjoyed it.

I remembered when Ayame had said that if I ever attempted on moving near Kouga that I would turn into the uncontainable wolf and I believed her for a brief moment. Then I just went off after Kouga trying to prove her wrong but, in fact, she was correct. I wasn't even a block away from Kouga's house that I began to smell his sweet scent in the air. My mouth drooled just thinking about his salty skin in my mouth, deep in my fangs. My hands had a mind all on their own and they sought after Kouga's blood. His broad blood profound within my claws.

I was growling and I was loosing myself until I heard someone shriek at my appearance. I gained control realizing what I was planning to do and ran immediately out of sight.

When I was home I locked myself in my room and laid under my covers snuggling with my supple pillows. Then I smelled the salty tears that were falling soaking my favorite pillow seeing as Kouga's scent was blended with Ayame's.

As I thought about it, perhaps Kouga preferred Ayame since she was the same species as him. It just made things perfectly clear for me. Just like dogs preferred other dogs; wolves preferred other wolves. If that was the reason then why couldn't he take me back? I was just as he was. A wolf. Probably not a full breed one but I was semi one. What was the difference? And besides Kouga was sweet and Ayame was nothing but pure bitterness. I know opposites attract but not in the situation.

As each day passed I came to understand that I was acquiring animals instincts. I loved the new me but I didn't enjoy the fact that I was alone and I was a new me for a wrong reason.

Then the strangest thing occurred. I had a visit from Naraku except he was gentle with me, like if we were old friends. He caught me by surprise and kissed me. I didn't defy his kiss since I was afraid he would choke me, seeing as that's all he's ever done in the previous visits.

"Kagome…"

I blinked and I was actually calm about this. He seemed different, I could sense it. He reeked of Ayame's blood. Did he slay her?

"I mustn't be here but I must warn you that Kouga is in immense peril. He--"

Then he collapsed in my arms. I was glad I was strong enough to carry him to my bedroom. I stripped him of his clothes and took care of any wounds he had. I was amazed since Naraku was the very first male that I've seen nude, but that didn't mean that I gawked. I merely looked him over and covered him when I was done caring for him. I couldn't help myself but run my nose over his body. I was sniffing every scent he had. He had slight scents of Kouga on him near his hand, on his knuckles. He must of fought with Kouga. Probably punched him.

I wasn't aware that I was licking his claws clean, but Ayame's blood in my mouth satisfied me some since I was to soon be bathed in her blood when I would slaughter her with my own claws.

I sniffed my way up his arm, up until his shoulder when I heard him chuckle. He was conscious, for I don't know how long, and had been watching me as I was all over him.

"Err..sorry. I couldn't help myself." I turned away from him hiding my flushed face.

"It is perfectly normal. I know I smell of that Kouga."

I nodded but that was only part of the reason I was bathing him with my tongue.

But then I realized that this was Naraku. The same person whom had turned me into this creature I was. The exact person whom was Ayame's accomplice. The same person who--

"I mean you no harm, if that is what you are pondering. As you can tell, I stink of Ayame's blood. I would go into detail but I should not be here very long. You mind if I stay for a while?"

What was I suppose to say to him? The poor guy was in pretty bad shape and I could easily tell that he was no longer on Ayame's side. And if this was a trap to lure me in and win my trust to later kill me I was prepared anyway. I'm stronger than I was. I could perceive it.

"I guess you can. You're in no condition to go anywhere. But what was it that you were going to say about Kouga just before you were going to fall into unconsciousness?"

He smirked letting a small growl escape between his lips.

"That pitiful fool has no idea what he's got himself into. I do not wish to talk about it at the moment. I will explain though, later."

When I was about to speak he fell into a deep sleep. It was actually cute. He was purring. I leaned against the edge of the bed and watched him. I wasn't sure what was the purpose that made him come to me but I was glad he didn't come just to kill me. That was a huge relief. Maybe it was the wolf in me or maybe me, who knows, but I leaned in and licked Naraku's cheek. I could smell Kouga there as well.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: School ends in about two days so that means lots and lots of parties for me to attend. Graduation parties to be exact. I'm not graduating 'till next year-- like if you cared-- but I have many friends that will and well I'll be pretty busy for at least three or more days. I'll try to update ASAP as I normally do since you all deserve quick updates.

Just to refresh everybody's memories this is a Kouga/ Kagome fic so don't get ahead of me and think otherwise. I won't say no more. There might be sparks between people but that's all it'll be…sparks.


	9. Useful Information

Night of the Wolf

9. Useful Information

.

.

.

I hadn't realized that I, too, had fallen asleep and it was a bit nerve-racking. I wasn't petrified of Naraku but I wasn't that trusting of him either. I felt him turn on his side and whisper something about me and I reacted to his voice. I opened my eyes slightly watching him through half-lidded eyes and saw that he sat up on the bed groaning as he placed his hands over his ribcage. I immediately shut my eyes and felt his hand on my head. I shivered at his touch and buried my head further into my arms. I felt my heart beat increasing in pace since I thought he was going to suddenly change into his malevolence self and slice my head off.

"Kagome…" He tenderly murmured while running his hands through my black locks. My hair was longer now, bizarre at the fast growth but I don't complain.

I rose my head and my eyes met up with his. His smile was mild and it made me smile right back at him. I looked at him sleepily pretending to still be into my sweet slumber.

His hand ran down my cheek and cup around my chin. I wanted to turn away but his grip was too forceful.

"Naraku, what are you--"

He hushed me and I'm guessing that he wanted to cherish this moment or something since he just kept staring deeply into my eyes and smiling that peculiar smile that I never thought I would ever see on his face.

When I felt his grip loosen I took the chance to stand up and question him the so many questions I wanted to ask him.

"Are you going to tell me now? I mean, about Kouga and about why you are here."

He didn't seem to want to talk about it but I guess he gave in to my pleading look.

"You see, Kagome…," he took a deep breath closing his eyes and locking his arms over his chest, " I know that it is very odd to have me here in your company being as the first time we met you knew nothing of our existence." I nodded giving him my full attention. "Well, hope you realize that when you first saw me I wasn't myself. I was being controlled by Ayame."

"But, controlled? I don't understand. What does this have to do with Kouga?" I asked impatiently.

"I am not finished. As I said, I was being controlled by Ayame and well I had nothing else to do but give in and follow orders, that is, until I bit you. From out last visit, as you can tell, Ayame wasn't that vastly pleased with the results of your transformation. I am not quite sure myself what went wrong but I am glad that it didn't cause you severe damage."

I sat down beside him and he immediately placed his hand on mine. He squeezed as if hoping I could handle what he was telling.

"On those days that I spent time with you I wouldn't change it for the world. That was the time when I had the chance to know you and you're just as sweet as your appearance makes it seem."

That comment did nothing but made heat rush to my face and he smirked at the very thought of being able to make me blush.

"So, whether you don't feel the same way, I began to develop these deep feelings for you. Somehow that broke whatever spell Ayame had on me. Hence, that was why I seemed more like normal self on the last visit. I wasn't being controlled by her any longer because you were too strong for her to control. Her power over me vanished and she then had total restrain on you. And that was when I decided to execute her thinking I was stronger than she was. As you can see, I wasn't. I had nowhere to go so I came to you hoping you wouldn't kill me before giving you my explanation."

This was too much for me. None of this was Kouga related but I felt pity over him. He had just declared feelings for me and I have nothing to say but ask for Kouga.

His hold on my hand tighten and he brought it closer to himself.

"But why you? I mean, why, out of all the people in the world, why did she choose to have power over you?" I questioned him as I tried to slide bit by bit away from him thinking he was going to do something foolish like kiss me again.

He smirked that famous smirk of his that I actually began to like.

"Well, it goes way back. It's not important as to what is happening now."

I couldn't contain my curiosity, "So, you were born a wolf? That means you're old, right? Or maybe even ancient."

He laughed but answered, "Not entirely. I am a bit old, you could say I'm too old for you. But I wasn't naturally a born wolf. I was human once and I was turned into this. I guess this is a curse since immortality isn't all that great when you're alone and being controlled by a bitch. But I choose to count it as my greatest strength. Just like your trying to do."

I nodded slowly and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Any more questions? But I'm not really in the mood to answer any Kouga questions at the time, hope you understand. I have nothing against him but I would rather not talk about him, at the moment. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, when the time is right."

He sounded just like my mother when she was going to give me her explanation on sex. The time never seemed right whenever I wanted to know something. But I choose to respect his decision and helped him out of bed.

"No questions then."

.

---

.

Naraku spent the next few days with me. I wasn't sure how he handled me when I was in my wolf state. His wounds had heeled pretty quick so he wasn't too weak to hold me when I wanted to strike him.

He explained everything that I did in detail and I didn't believe that what he was telling me was really me. I was terrified of myself but he informed that everything will be allright.

It had been almost a week and he never went into the Kouga issue. I just stopped asking since I knew it was disturbing for him to talk about him knowing what Kouga has done to me. I was starting to loose hope and assuming that what Naraku was trying to tell me was that Kouga moved on. That he moved on with Ayame.

"Naraku, I just want to know. Please. I'm begging you. I want to know how Kouga is doing."

He shook his head and said that I shouldn't worry so much about that heartless bastard. He said things happen for a reason and when something happen it's because it's meant to be.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I agreed.

The only thing that convinced me that Kouga didn't love Ayame was that if it seemed like he did, it was probably because Ayame was controlling him. She tends to do that a lot.

.

---

.

Just unexpectedly, Sango, came to see me. She wasn't alone though; she was accompanied by a cute guy with the name Miroku. I was nervous to have her come over since I had Naraku here and wasn't sure what I would tell her. What can you say when you have a guy who barely covers up in your house?

"Sango, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you. You haven't gone to work for so long. Not that I didn't notice but I just thought you needed your space."

I welcomed her in when I sensed that Naraku hid himself.

"Oh and this is Miroku. He's a friend of mine. Miroku this is my very weird friend Kagome."

I laughed nervously since she had no idea how weird I had become the last couple of days.

They didn't stay long and that Miroku person didn't say much. I watched as he took small glimpse around the house, like if he was looking for something or more like someone. I was pretty sure that they didn't know about Naraku so there was nothing I should be worried about.

"Looking for something Miroku?"

His glance quickly went to me and he simply shook his head and excused himself asking if he could use the restroom. I would have said no but I couldn't make them suspicious of me. I was acting strange as it is given that I haven't transformed into my other self. I was just eager to shoo them away before I did.

"Sorry I couldn't stay long Kagome, but I'm pleased to see that you are okay."

I sighed heavily relieved that she left. I stayed near the door, my forehead against it as I thought of what I was going to do with her. What if she unexpectedly arrived again and I was too busy growling to answer the door?

Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Naraku held me firmly against his chest and I turned around in his arms confusingly looking up at him. I never could answer myself of why I always let him do what he did. Perhaps it was because I missed being held by someone as well as being kissed by someone.

This was the third time since his arrival that he kissed me except I gave into temptation this time and I kissed him just as deeply. When we pulled away he told me he loved me and I was taken by surprise by that.

"I shouldn't have said that. Sorry."

I told him it was allright even though it wasn't. He felt bad for what he did and I couldn't help myself feeling sorry for him so I kissed him this time. I'm presuming since I started the kiss that I was the one who chooses if we went any further and surprise was that we did.

His hands ran under my shirt slowly softly feeling every inch of my back, my stomach and my breasts. His hands were either huge or my breasts were to undersized . Either way that didn't change the pleasure that coursed through me when he caressed me. He was giving me everything that I ever wanted Kouga to give me. It felt wrong but I wasn't sure if something wrong can feel so right.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: Like? Okay, the next chapter won't be until three days from now. As I've said before, I got parties to attend as well as birthday ones. Congratulations to those who have graduated and have fun to those who are attending parties as well. Have fun but not too much. Lol.

Gomen if it wasn't long but I thought it was a reasonable stop.

Okay. Not sure if you all want it or not but I could continue what Naraku and Kagome are doing in the next chapter meaning a lemon, or I could have Kagome refuse. Either way. You choose and I write.

Squirrel person, thank so much for the long review. Love you so much. . Well thanks for recommending the book, I think I'm going to read it, that is if I ever find it. Besides that it is a book including werewolves it has some explicit scenes, am I correct? Just like so many out there I love sexual scenes, they're always interesting to read, don't you all agree?

I've read a book as well that includes wolves, elves, maiges and just a bunch of magical stuff. It's called NeverNever. I recommend it to all.

I hadn't notice that I didn't thank the people whom reviewed Ch.7. Sorry.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.7 & 8:

Kairinu

MoonLightPrincess003

Theresa

Colly

Kouga'seagleforever

Hoshi-chan1

Crunchie Lettuce

Lady of the Squirrels


	10. Full moon given to a first kill

Night of the Wolf

10 Full moon giving in to the first kill

.

.

.

God, he kissed me so tenderly that I couldn't stop myself from wanting more and his touch only lightened the mood even more. His hands traveled around my back pressing my breasts strongly against his firm chest. My eyes closed, my lips slightly parted and his lips ran across my jaw, down my neck and onto my shoulder where he took a sensual bite. I arched my back pressing myself closer to him.

"Kagome…" I heard him hiss in between kisses.

I responded to him softly muttering, "Nnn…Kouga."

When he pushed himself away from me was when I realized what I was doing, _who_ I was doing it with and the mistake I said. Well in my eyes it wasn't a mistake since I was doing something that I thought I was doing with a certain someone. But as for Naraku, he gave me a look that said it all. He was sorry for leading me this way. He was sorry for leading _himself _this way. Perhaps he thought he could have seduced me since I was yearning so dreadfully for someone to touch me the way he did. Problem was he wasn't the one I wanted and he knew that.

He apologized and so did I. It was so confusing. What was the matter with me? How could I have lost control so easily with a stranger? It wasn't like me at all so I did what I did best. I ran. Naraku just stood there and watched me as I left unexpectedly. I wasn't sure what he did after I closed the door but in fact I didn't care what he did.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and fiddled with whatever it was that I had in there. I walked, for I don't know how long, until I reached the park and settled myself on a bench away from everybody or anybody. I wasn't all that comfortable with what was happening in my life. I had no care in the world except to keep my job but now I have this fear of myself and the concern of anyone being massacred by little, ol' me.

I crossed one leg over the other and my arms were lifelessly in my sides. As I laid back against the bench my head fell back and I gazed up at the sky wondering if someone out there was watching over me. I couldn't evade my tears from falling. My life in one quick snap fucked up without me knowing the reason and all I cared about was Kouga. Thought about Kouga. Weep for Kouga. Dream about Kouga. Feel miserable because of Kouga. Always Kouga. Why didn't he love me?

I glanced over at the playground seeing blurry images of children laughing and giggling. My tears kept falling and I allowed a light cry slip out. I uncrossed my legs placing my arms over my lap and burying my face in them. I wanted to shout out to the world how much I loved Kouga and maybe just die in peace. Suicide was something I believed was down right wrong but now it sounded perfect. Not that I would consider it though, I'm too scared to go through with something that huge.

"Why are you crying?" A blue-colored eye little girl asked me. Her blonde curls were tied up in pigtails with pink bows and they fell to one side as she tilted her head to one side wondering what was wrong with me.

I shook my head without raising it and pleaded her nicely to leave me but she was too stubborn. I felt her small hand place itself on my shoulder and I only repeatedly myself. It was nice of her to offer me a cookie but that would never solve my problems. A cookie wasn't even close to solving my craving for _blood_.

I got a whiff of him and my attitude towards everything changed. My clawed hand reached for the child's shoulder, she shrieked and it made it all but better for me. A good scream always got me going. She must of fainted or just fell unconscious for catching sight of so much enriched blood that she fell on the ground with a silent thud. As I arose from the bench I roared through clenching teeth and rotated my shoulders a bit getting used to the new formation. My hair fell over my face hiding my opened mouth and white glare.

Kouga was here. And he was looking for me.

People started screaming when I howled and they ran for their very lives when they saw that I leaped to attack Kouga. Something deep within me was content that they rushed the little girl away from me or otherwise I would have clawed my way into her heart.

Kouga struggled on jumping away from my assaults but I managed to catch up to him. My body was moving on it's own while my mouth mouthed the contrary. It was too much for me and I still wasn't strong enough to manipulate my own body. At least now I saw what I was doing. It was like a magnetic field. My hands did nothing but pull themselves towards Kouga's chest. When he moved I moved with him.

I wanted to yell to Kouga to help me out here but I had no voice and I doubt he could comprehend what I was growling at him. I understood what he was trying to do and I was glad that all I could do was follow him and him only. He was leading me out of the park to somewhere where no one might witness our encounter nor somewhere where no one could get carelessly hurt.

His eyes were full of concern for me and his heart was beating at an increased pace. We reached an abandoned factory filled with rats. It was a long jog so we were both gasping for air but were ready to go in a mere of seconds.

"Kagome, listen to me, you have to control yourself. Do you realize what you just did to that poor child?"

So his visit was just to save a insignificant child? He didn't care about what was happening to me at all, did he?

My lips turned into a scowl and I was drawn to him. He caught my wrist and I kneed him below his stomach. He coughed and let go of me while I purely smirked at being able to eat him alive.

.

---

.

Our fighting get together went on for hours. What amazed me was that he stayed this long with me. He finally started to fight back and it encouraged me even more. I had a few scratches but it was nothing compared to what I had done to Kouga. He was limping and his right arm was no use to him no more. His shirt was totally ripped off exposing the scrapes I had done while he had his shirt on. He was bleeding from the exact hand I was.

When I tried to rip his arm off his hand met up with mine injuring us both. He was either extremely wounded because I was stronger than him or he just gave up and let me win.

I appeared behind him and cast my hand in his back. All five fingers laid their marks on him and he fell on his knees. My expression showed triumph as I rose my hand in the air ready to blow the final hit. I swished my hand at him but I hit nothing but thin air. I wanted to kill him but the inner me cried. The tears developed and eventually fell on Kouga's back. He spoke something but I didn't get to hear him so snarled in confusion.

"I'd rather die by your hands, Kagome, than in Ayame's."

Then he collapsed on the floor, landing on his stomach and head to one side. His eyes closed and I immobilized. What had I done? Someone please pinch me and say I'm dreaming because I could not have possibly killed Kouga.

When I bent down to kneel by him I looked around and realized that it was night time. I gazed at my hands and I was still the semi me but I was moving on my own. I attempted to speak but that I still couldn't do. My hand reached to stroke his cheek and my fingers traced his lips.

Kouga, why are you doing this?

What exactly is going on?

What are you hiding from me?

"You shouldn't be here."

I was swift away from Kouga's side in a pair of familiar arms. I shifted trying to escape but I was too weak. Naraku ascended out of the factory and away as fast as possible.

"I know what I'm telling you so don't say anything about it," he then chuckled thinking that that could have lighten up my mood, "sorry, I forgot you couldn't speak. Ayame's close and you don't want to mess with her. At least not now."

He ran as far from Kouga as achievable. We weren't in town anymore but more like in a forest. He bounded on branch to branch carrying me in his arms protectively until I recovered my strength, which didn't take long, and I pushed myself away from him causing me to fall and smack myself against a duo of trees. When I landed I was ready to run back to Kouga. I was faster than Naraku, this time, and I didn't dare stop to allow him to catch up to me or even to let Ayame catch up to Kouga.

"Kagome! No, listen to me!"

But I was already too far away from his reach. This was an opportunity to get Kouga back and I wasn't on letting it pass. Besides, Kouga was seriously injured because of me and I was the only one who could be near him on his time of need.

Abruptly I gained speed. I guess running on all fours beats two.

All fours?

I stopped and tried to look at myself but all I saw were two paws on the ground. They were my paws.

"Kagome, you're a--"

"Wolf. A full one at that."

It was Sango followed by Miroku. They had bumped into me and managed to stop me only because they weren't themselves.

They were exactly like me, they were wolves. I recognized them by their scents. I understood what they told me but they couldn't hear a word I said. I thought my voice was only affected by my partially wolf form but now I came to know it affected me even though I became stronger.

Sure, I was astonished by them. Who would of thought Sango and the mysterious Miroku were wolves themselves. I _really_ didn't know anything about this second world. Everyone I know is one, the only person left is my bos and to have him suddenly appear to be a chunky wolf _would_ lighten things up for me.

I would ask questions later as for now my number one priory was Kouga.

"Kagome, no!"

My small chat with Sango and Miroku managed Naraku to catch up and he stopped me as he wrapped his arms around me, landing on me.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me out here? She isn't a pup you know," Naraku stated to both Sango and Miroku.

They changed into their human forms, well only Miroku did. He didn't feel so awkward at being naked, but I'm glad Sango thought differently. For as Naraku, he elbowed Miroku hinting him that it would be best if he slipped into something much more suitable.

"Thanks. If I were a female _then_ you can walk around however you please, but thing is I'm no female."

Miroku snorted at the comment and was back to his normal self, if that's even considered normal. I was still struggling while they talked and that Miroku held onto my tail with his mouth though it still wasn't enough to hold me down.

Sango growled at Miroku advising him to take the situation a bit more seriously since him having my tail in his mouth wasn't helping at all.

"Couldn't help myself."

This time he sank his mouth on my hind leg while Sango held me by my shoulder. Naraku was deeply confused by my transformation. He thought that I wasn't able to turn into a wolf and if I did I was to remain this way for good but it wasn't confirmed.

"It seems the light of the full moon is the one which gives her her strength," Miroku said, "but she won't remain this way, though. Not unless she knows how to allege back. But my guess is she doesn't know and it's more like a curse since her aurora is merged with something peculiar."

I don't care!

I shouted as if they could actually hear me.

Good thing was that I was much stronger and I won't turn all evil wolf-like and I am able to have control over me. Bad thing was that I could remain like this forever if I don't find a way to change myself back. One this is for sure, if I want things right again…I would have to execute Ayame. And the sooner the better.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: This chapter was stuck in my head so I had to write it down. It took me a while, not sure why. I didn't write the Kagome and Naraku lemon since most of you decided it was best that she doesn't. I'm glad you gave me your opinions about it since I wasn't sure myself and there's so many ways that I could end each chapter but I have to end it a certain way in order for things to work.

Thanks to you all since you guys are the ones whom help me out here. -Hugs and kisses-

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.9:

Kouga'seagleforever

MoonLightPrincess003

Crunchie Lettuce

DBprincess116


	11. Some truth is out

****

Night of the Wolf

11. Some truth is out

.

.

.

They kept chattering continuously about me and the only ghastly thing about it was that I couldn't say zilch against it. In the end, they managed to calm me down but their hold on me wasn't liberated. What really pissed me off for the most part was that, as much I wanted to, I couldn't speak. I was an extremely curious person who loved asking the various questions that keep coming to mind and I seriously wanted to know what Miroku and Sango were doing here and how in hell they knew Naraku. And the only way I was to ask them was if I discovered how to form myself back to human, which obviously wasn't going to be right now.

"She seems to have calmed down now. We should take her to my place seeing as Ayame would never consider looking for her there." Miroku babbled on and Sango rolled her eyes snapping her jaw at him.

"Okay. So she _would_ have a clue, but there isn't any other place to go. Unless Raku-Chan knows a place." Naraku elbowed Miroku's chin when he called him by his nickname. I'm taking a wild guess here but my supposition is that these three have known each other for some time now and here I thought I was the one who knew more than the four of us put together.

"We should _all _go somewhere unexpected since--" Sango began but was cut in mid sentence by Naraku.

"Yeah, let's move. I know a place."

.

---

.

Since I couldn't object I just went along. Naraku carried me over his shoulder and after an hour he embraced me in his arms. Since I had nothing to say I had no other option but to sleep.

I was still half asleep when we reached out 'hide out' but I was aware of what was going on.

We had arrived at Sesshoumaru's place, a friend of Naraku's. He welcomed up is understanding our situation and even cooked us dinner. Well, he didn't exactly cook us dinner but one, of the many women living with him, did.

After dinner we freely roamed around the house. Naraku followed Sesshoumaru into a library to have a talk, probably about me, while Miroku and Sango were given clothes. I choose to stay in the living room since it was the first room I spotted and it looked cozy. I had laid on the leather couch but it wasn't as comfortable as I thought it would be so I settled near the fireplace. My feet along with my paws were warmly tucked under my body and my head laid contentedly on the carpet floor.

I was trying to fall asleep hoping that'll erase my earlier stumble with Kouga but with every squeak of a door opening or footstep creak on the floor my ears would instantly charge up. I found it useless to sleep to I decided to loose myself in the house and hopefully bump into someone.

I nosed into every room thinking I would find something amazing seeing as this is a house of yet another wolf home. Not much of a difference from a normal home. There were pictures on the wall, flowers on tables, a library, a kitchen and so forth.

When I finally caught scent of that Miroku person and Sango I barged into the room unnoticed and saw that they were 'ahem' busy. I wasn't sure what was the point of them receiving new garments if they were only going to remove them again. And just for the heck of it I barked startling a half naked Sango and a groaning Miroku.

"Kagome?! Ever heard of knocking?"

I couldn't help but laugh in the inside and cock my head to one side gesturing to her that I wasn't that sane at the moment. Miroku, on the other hand, was happily straddled on the bed and he did nothing but wave at me. I waved my paw in the air, to the best of my ability, signifying to them to carry on and hope I wasn't much of a burden.

On my way out of the room the door immediately shut behind me with a shrill noise meaning it was locked now. I sneezed for a second time and knew that that was signal that meant someone was definitely talking about me.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru, who else.

A sweet young-looking girl by the name of Rin showed me to my bedroom. She asked me a bunch of yes and no questions since that was all I could say, or more like do, that'll make people understand what I was saying. I only requested her to not let anybody in my room, even Naraku. On this time, ever since the incident in my apartment, I didn't want to be near Naraku and I knew perfectly well that he couldn't use the excuse that he was feeling lonely since we were at his friend's home.

My ears twitched at the sound of nearby whispers and I peeked out of my door and heard it was coming from the living room. My door wasn't closed given that I couldn't open it in case I wanted out of my room, so Rin was nice enough to close it but not entirely.

I was glad that Raku, as Miroku called Naraku, and Sessy, as Rin called Sesshoumaru, were too busy to notice me.

"So she'll probably stay in this form if she doesn't find a way to shift back?" Sessy questioned and Naraku nodded.

"I know there is a way but I'm not quite sure if there is a time limit to it. Ayame was suppose to turn her into a wolf with my first bite but it was strange that she turned half every given day until today's full moon, that is," Raku informed.

"I see, but you seem worried by this. I mean, she's stronger that was perceived to be. Every thing that Ayame wanted to happen didn't, but more like the opposite. And if I'm correct with my supposition then once Kagome finds the point of her true power then can she release herself from whatever spell she is on." Sessy replied as he gestured for Rin to feed the fire some more wood.

"Sure, but--" Naraku began but Sesshoumaru cut in, "I know, I know Raku. The only spell on her is the one of her remaining as a wolf forever. As for the wolf inside her that's going to stay. It courses through her blood and you say that she has experienced human blood as well as yours and Kouga's. She is surely one of us, not a true wolf but she's only this because of you or more like because of Ayame's jealousy of her relationship with Kouga. The girl is beautiful, I give you that but you have to understand that she loves Kouga and not you."

Sesshoumaru gave his drink a small twirl before drinking it and nodded to Naraku confirming his reply. Naraku didn't like any word that flew out of Sesshoumaru's mouth but he knew he was right.

They went on repeating the exact thing since Naraku was too stubborn to listen to Sesshoumaru but not me. I was all ears whenever he spoke since he kept saying positive things about my condition.

He alleged, "Naraku, listen to me. You have to tell her. I would, but it would be more like gossip hearing it from me rather than you."

"Sessy, no. I can't tell her. What exactly am I supposed to tell her? I mean I'm the one having trouble here as well, you know. I was controlled by that Ayame and none of you bastards tried to free me from her."

"Naraku, we all knew you would soon figure out how to escape her clutches. You're here now, so don't be such a bitch about it. And besides I was on vacation."

"Everything's just about no worries with you, isn't it?"

"It sure is and you should try it sometime instead of having all these worries on you."

I gasped when I saw that Rin had spotted me but I gave her a pleading look and she gave in and pretended as if she never saw me. She went off to the kitchen and I laid beside the wall near the foot of the stairs while these two continued their intriguing conversation about me.

"Look, Sessy, what am I suppose to tell her?"

Sesshoumaru did nothing but shrug and close his eyes while he took another sip of his wine.

"So you want me to march up to her bedroom and just spill everything?"

"That's the idea."

"So I'm going to just lay it all out. 'Oh Kagome, in all these days that we've been together did I ever forget to mention that the only reason I was being manipulated by Ayame was because she thought that I wasn't going to through with my end of the bargain," he was nervous as he spoke but continued as Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on him and simply nodded, "yeah, we made a deal. She was to let me live if and only if I made you mine. Once mine you're bond with Kouga would break and she would freely be able to mate with Kouga."

I was in total shock. That self centered jerk lied to me about his feelings. He told me he loved me only to sleep with me. And here I was feeling sorry for the bastard. I thought, I thought that-- My bond with Kouga? What bond? When did we…

"Sessy I can't. Kagome is too fragile to handle this kind of lie. You're not the one who hears her at night pouring her heart out for Kouga and only because she thinks that he doesn't give a damn about her. That idiot loves her like crazy and he's sacrificing his life to keep her safe but more like trying since her becoming a wolf wasn't suppose to happen according to him."

He had stood up from the couch pacing back and forth as he said all of this and once he took a seat I thought he was going to end his explanation so I thought that this was a good time for me to enter the room. But then he carried on and I froze in place.

"Well, Raku aren't you in deep shit."

"Tell me about it. Everything's screwed."

I decided I would rather sleep on this than ask Naraku for an explanation since I couldn't speak and I was still on all fours.

****

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: - So sorry I took long to update. It was what? -counts- four days without updating? Again sorry. A lot was said in this chapter hope it was worth the four day wait.

Lots of you were a bit confused by the whole Naraku/ Kagome/ Kouga thing. But as I've said before this is a Kouga/ Kagome fic. I know a lot of you prefer Naraku/ Kagome but the story isn't planned that way.

I noticed, also, that I have every Inu character in the story except for InuYasha, Kikyo and Shippou. Well I did have planned to have Kikyo appear but I still don't know how bring her into the story along with InuYasha since they are officially together. My guess is that if I do include her in then the story would be longer than anticipated. You all don't mind the story being longer, right? Yeah, I know it's only been 11 Chapters but I still got a long way to go.

Any suggestions, don't be scared to tell, I'll listen.

Well thanks for listening and again sorry for long wait.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.10:

MoonLightPrincess003

Kouga'seagleforever

InuyashaKogaRULZ

Auruyasha

Xhy'Lanka

Cassy

Hoshi-chan1

MikoNoShikon4

Kairinu


	12. A Wolve's Tale

****

Night of the Wolf

12. A Wolves Tale

.

.

.

I couldn't ignore it. It was nudging me on the back of my head. Naraku lied to me. He fucking lies to me just so he can have sex with me. Not only did he fabricate the whole 'I love you' fixation but he was giving Ayame a hand. He's been deceitful all this time and I believed that he really cared about me. But now I know that everything was just a plot all along. A scheme to break what me and Kouga had.

I rushed up the stairs not really caring if they heard me. If they did then good. It'll give them something to worry about.

"She heard everything, didn't she?" I heard Naraku murmur to Sesshoumaru.

"Of course she did, and I'm glad, lying just isn't my thing." Sesshoumaru stated as he rose from the couch and called upon Rin to accompany him to his room.

They gave their goodnights and went separate ways.

I knew Naraku was going to make his way to my room to try and _explain _everything saying that it isn't his fault, that he had no choice, that that-- God, he thinks I'm so naïve.

He knocked on my door once, twice and a third time. I had nothing better to do but ignore.

"Kagome, I know you heard everything. Open the door and let me explain."

Jerk. I wasn't about to let him lie to me all over again. I'd rather find out myself, even if it's something I wont' expect.

"You should have locked the door if you really didn't want for me to come in," he informed as he stepped in and locked the door behind him knowing very well that me locking a door wasn't possible at the moment.

I bounded off of the bed and was prepared to jump out of the window but as always he caught me before I did. I glared at him and wiggled out of his grip moving myself back in the bed in view of the fact that I wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. He was willing on telling me the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Even the truth about Kouga. He knew my questions already so I sat with my back facing him as he sat opposite of me and released a deep sigh.

"Me and Ayame go way back, I've notified you about this previously. Being that I was the leader of my pack, back then you had to risk everything to keep everyone else safe and never show any sign of weakness or else you would perish. We were all on war, pack opposed to pack since in the early thirteen century our kind was not welcomed anywhere therefore we all took a different paths. My pack contained every single half-breed werewolf that existed, we weren't many but we were outcasts to other wolves and none of us knew who were the ones who had made us into what we are. Later, that's when my followers started vanishing with the lack of food. I was the last one remaining until I met up with Ayame." I turned to see that he was staring into nothing trying to recall those exact days in which he was telling me about. He had stopped for a moment then continued when something suddenly popped into his mind.

His gaze then fell to the floor and his head was supported by his hands. He continued and I didn't interrupt.

"I was lacking food, strength and the lack to morph into my human appearance. So I knew if the famish didn't kill me then the villagers would. Ayame felt pity over me though and she recovered my force with those ancient spells, however, that same spell could have killed me as well. She had the power to do with me as she pleased," he glanced at me over his shoulder and I looked away not wanting to meet his gaze, "but she choose to let me live ,or in other words I was her slave. I had no choice so I obeyed."

I yawned, but not because the story was mind-numbing but because I haven't slept and I was weary ever since my conflict with Kouga. Naraku chuckled and decided it was best that he allowed me to sleep but I declined his request. I wanted to know everything now, not bit by bit. Sure, he had all the time in the world but not me.

He stumbled on his way out seeing as he couldn't hear me objecting. My teeth sank into his jacket and I yanked him away from the door then he got the hint that I wanted him to stay and finish his tale.

"Allright. Where was I?"

We both took a seat in our previous places and the room was silent until he choose to converse.

"Okay. By the years her spell on me began to fade. Why? I'm not sure. I guess that's an unknown mystery given that nowadays all that magical mumbo jumbo is no longer in the twentieth century. Anyways, I did the most ridiculous thing I had ever done in my entire life, I choose Ayame as my mate. I choose, she didn't. Of course she said she was too good for me being that I was half a wolf and no one was worthy of her or so she thought. Stupid girl was worth no more than dirt in my opinion."

He did a poor imitation of Ayame. He walked a full circle around my room shaking his behind, as if he had any, and made exaggerated expressions only Ayame would do. When he sat down he continued.

"That is until the leader of another pack mated with the Alpha female of our pack. We all became one but Ayame was deeply upset about this since the others paid no attention to her. She was young and conceited. I was the only idiot that listened to her since she had 'others' to help her out. She was nothing without Kikyo's powers. That Ayame has always been a bitch. Kikyo was a sorceress which of course was another kind that was banned beside our kind. She was the only 'witch' left so she tagged along as well but was terrified to turn into us since I made it seem like being a wolf was hell itself and consequently she obeyed Ayame."

He let himself fall back onto the bed and he yawned closing his eyes and snoring his way to sleep. I growled and he raised his hands in surrenderness.

"Geeze, couldn't you have spied on me and Sessy earlier. It's late and I'm dead tired."

I gritted my teeth and barked.

"Fine. As I was saying, Ayame used Kikyo's power to manipulate others until she was ruler of all of us. No one did nothing of it until now. For years everyone obeyed her every wish. Now we go into the present, this is where Kouga comes in. He was the first one to fall in love with a human and he had told his comrades that when the time was right you would be his mate. Word spread out and Ayame was all like 'I am not going to allow that Kouga to breed with a human and mix our blood to create a pathetic one' Of course her orders were to execute you as soon as possible."

He turned on his stomach resting his head on his arms and he watched as I tried not let myself cry. Kouga really did love me.

"The job was never done, though. Kouga's pack was much stronger than ours and those spells on us just made us dim-witted. And that InuYasha fellow you were with was also one of us. He was on his own all these years until he met you but then Kikyo took him away from you knowing Ayame would have him executed since he was with you. They aren't together, well at least that's what I think. InuYasha was before Kouga, right?"

I nodded and leaped off of the bed striding from side to side. I was trying to keep myself calm but my whole life has been based on Ayame's stupid jealousy over me. Or more like the fact that I was humane.

"Well then, you guys weren't like deeply in love like you were, or are, with Kouga. So that doesn't matter. We did our best, which wasn't enough, to slaughter you but nothing happened. Kouga as well as his pack defended you with their very lives. Then Ayame took it to herself to inform Kouga that if she ever saw him with you then you would die by her hands. Obviously she was stronger than he was so he was smart. She did, however, grant him one last visit. That's when he marked you as his without you knowing it. A wolf's bond is an influential thing an extremely hard thing to break when ones love is true and both lovers want the exact thing."

That's when my tears began to fall.

"And so, since I was the _only _semi wolf around she sent me to breed with you, but I had overheard an conversation with her and Kikyo about me dying when I was to bite you and you would become nothing but bait in order to have Kouga do whatever she desired. Everything went haywire since tactics never go as planned and so you are here like this and I am here with you. End. Goodnight."

He lifted himself from the bed and ran out of my room. He said everything so calm like as if he telling a mere child a bedtime story. I, on the other hand, cuddled myself in my bed and pondered how Kouga was doing at the time being. So for sure there's nothing Ayame can do as long I live. She's a moron if she thinks that she can take Kouga away from me.

.

---

.

The next morning I found myself cuddled in Sesshoumaru's arms. He was awake, watching me. He wasn't nude so I'm pretty sure nothing happened.

He smiled at me warmly, like my mother would do when she cared for me when I was sick.

"Good, you're finally up. I bet your starving so I'll call Rin to make a buffet just for you. I'll call everyone so you change in the meantime."

"Huh? What were you--"

My voice. It's back. Hope I wasn't dreaming. I babbled a bunch of nonsense not daring to believe that I was able to speak. When I slipped out of bed I noticed I was standing on both feet. No fours. I looked at myself over in the mirror and I saw that I was back to my normal self. I was able to shift back.

I was so happy at my progress. It only took me one night.

"I see we're back to normal," Miroku stated as he gawked at my bouncing chest since I was jumping in front of the mirror.

"You pervert!" I yelled trying to cover myself up as best as I could.

"What?! It's perfectly normal. Besides, you saw me."

He was laughing at my discomfort and was shut with a slap from Sango. She pushed him out of the room and grinned as she made her way to me.

"How're you feeling? Better?"

I nodded and hugged her. I was never so happy to look like me.

"Really? Well, that's good. You had us all worried."

"Excuse me? Why's that? I only overslept."

Sango gave me a perplexed look as she passed me my clothes and I slipped them on.

"Sango? Is it because Sesshoumaru was with me?"

She shook her head and I knew she was about to tell me something new I had to worry about.

"Kagome, you've been asleep for two weeks now. Since that night when we came you've were overcome with a high fever. Well, I'm not sure what it was but you were burning up and this mark just below your neck was glowing."

"I was asleep for two weeks straight? You have to be kidding me."

I zipped my pants and reached to slip on some sneakers.

"Yes, and during those days out of nowhere you screamed Kouga's name and you were back to your normal self. Each of us took turns to look over you while you slept hoping you didn't go all crazy on us."

God, does my madness ever end. I was definitely one of a kind and surprises keep coming nonstop into my life.

"Err--should I be worried," I asked nervously.

"Not that I know off. Sessy said it was perfectly normal. He said that maybe the exact thing might be happening to Kouga. The two of you seriously need each other and this gap between you two is tearing you apart."

Once I finished trying my shoes I looked over at Sango as she wasn't very sure what she was telling me. Just then everyone else entered the room and stared at me.

Sesshoumaru walked over to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders tightly. He explained that the glowing mark that Sango was speaking of was the mark Kouga had done. It was a small nip. I tried to look at it as Sesshoumaru moved me to the mirror. It looked like a scratch plus a bite put together.

"The other mark is on your inner thigh."

My face blushed furiously as he said that. The actually took a look there? I turned and covered my face with my hands as everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"Sango was the one who saw it, none of us did but her."

I sighed in relief and joined everyone in the kitchen.

.

---

.

"So we told Sessy to convert us into what we are just because out of curiosity. Miroku thought it was just the perfect thing to make out sex life a bit more animalistic."

We all laughed at that and almost choke on our food.

Our whole evening conversation was about how Sango and Miroku became to be wolves. Sesshoumaru was nonexistent to Ayame so there was no trouble there. They mentioned that it was a great timing since they were strong enough to protect me.

I was having fun once again. Everything was back to normal. I'm not what I was before but I was much tougher. No more lies. And Kouga loves me. The only thing left was to execute Ayame. Hopefully it would be tonight, with the help of my new comrades, not too sure about Sesshoumaru though, he seems more like the peaceful kind.

****

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers who've been reviewing my story. I don't have much to say, I usually have something to say but not this time. Guess I'm too happy for words.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.11:

Crunchie Lettuce

MoonLightPrincess003

InuyashaKogaRULZ

DBprincess116

Kouga'seagleforever

Theresa

Auruyasha

Mid-night1212

Hoshi-chan1


	13. Confronting

****

Night of the Wolf

13. Confronting

.

.

.

Of course everyone knows that you can't just go head-to-head with you rival, especially if it's your first one. So me and the guys set up a plan. It was pretty simple, or so I thought. Things really are easier said than done.

In order to have Ayame truly believe that I wasn't going after Kouga we would have to have her believe that Naraku and I have, well, mated. This was all mainly Sesshoumaru's idea and Naraku obviously had nothing against it since he thought he was going to be able to move near me. Sadly, he was terribly mistaken. But Sesshoumaru kept informing me that Ayame would think otherwise if she couldn't smell Naraku _on me_. And by _on me _he was referring more like _in_ _me_.

But when I tried to kiss him it was no use. Not only because everyone was staring but mainly because it was simply wrong. I felt as if Kouga was watching me and he would be deeply disappointed if I did kiss Naraku. Strange as it sounds it's how I felt. This bond thing keeps getting stronger by day and this burning need inside me desires Kouga desperately. I just keep pondering to myself how Kouga is handling this, unlike me, he is the one who has to put up with a bitch who wants to sex him up.

But at last I gave in. Given that the house is an enormous one, we, meaning Naraku and me, went to the other side of the house where no one can hear, smell, or peek in on what we were doing. I couldn't believe I had to do this in order to get Kouga back, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I just hope that this risk doesn't give Kouga the wrong impression.

.

---

.

Naraku and I had been in the 'bedroom' for almost an hour and we did nothing but stare. He knew I was doing this for Kouga so I'm guessing it made it even harder on him than it did on me since I would be thinking about Kouga through the whole..session.

After another passing hour I finally gave in and kissed Naraku. Of course, since he wanted this more than I did he easily gave in to me and lost himself in the kiss. When I opened my eyes to make sure that this wasn't Kouga I pulled away.

I couldn't do it.

It wasn't right and it wasn't fair to Naraku. I was merely using him.

"Naraku, I…there has to be another way. As you can see, I can't go through with this."

He sighed heavily and stood from the bed watching me. I observed how he was looking at me. His eyes looked deeply into mine for a second, then went downwards towards the wooden floor. Then his moderately open eyes widened when he glanced over my shoulder. He couldn't tear his eyes from whatever it was that he was looking at and his mouth moved but he spoke no words. I turned to see what had caught his eye and I froze the instant I saw those green familiar eyes.

It was her.

Ayame.

She had found us, knew where we were, was watching us and surprising as it is she did nothing. And during this all, I bet she was laughing. But how much had she seen? And how come I hadn't sensed her or even Naraku?

Just then Sango and the others barged into the room.

"Kagome, we saw Aya--"

Either we were all scared out of our wits or were extremely happy to see Ayame floating outside the bedroom window. She had a malevolent smirk plastered on her lips and her glimmering eyes were settled on me.

With a snap of her fingers the window was shattered open and the person I least expected jumped in.

Kouga.

I wanted to embrace him with every bit of strength I had but I knew I couldn't in front of Ayame. I wanted to weep for being able to just see Kouga one again. Probably it was only me but I was the only one who found nothing wrong with Kouga. I thought he was here to claim his undying love for me and get at last rid of that Ayame.

Naraku stepped in front of me protecting me from something that I neglected to see. It was Kouga. He wasn't himself. Just as Naraku was protecting me, he was protecting Ayame. I couldn't contain myself when I saw her all over him and worst of all he was enjoying it.

"Just came to see how you were doing. You seem happy with that thing." Ayame stated meaning Naraku as the thing. "I told you Kouga. She doesn't care the least about you, and you saw it with your own eyes. They were practically all over each other."

She was admiring her nails as she spoke and I saw as Kouga did nothing but glare but then smirked and he pulled Ayame closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was an obedient dog. He did nothing but obey her. Just as Naraku had done so under her manipulation.

I gritted my teeth and launched at Ayame, but before I could sink a claw on her Kouga got in my way. His eyes were blank and he heard nothing but Ayame's voice. _I lost him again_, I whispered.

"This is a waist of _our _valuable time. As you can see now, Kouga is mine. Just thought you should see it with your own eyes before jumping to conclusion and begin calling me a liar." She waved and with one snap Kouga was behind her pursuing her out the window. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and winked.

I was positive that I saw him wink but I kept it to myself since I was the only one who noticed. But what did it mean?

I felt it. I hadn't lost him after all. I was aware of it when he jumped out the window. He smiling inside. He had deceived all of us , especially Ayame.

"Kagome, are you allright?" Naraku said.

"I'm fine."

I turned and couldn't help myself from grin. Not surprisingly everyone thought I had lost it save for Sesshoumaru. He was wise. And to my amazement he knew what I was thinking and new exactly what my plan was now. He nodded in approval.

"Very well. These two have some 'business' to take care of." Sesshoumaru affirmed while he pushed Miroku and Sango out the bedroom with him They left uncertain but I signaled a thumbs up and they shrugged it off.

I faced Naraku and saw the he was still puzzled with everything that had just occurred. I seized his hand and guided him out the same window Ayame had taken. He didn't question me until we were outside walking out of Sesshoumaru's garden.

"Kagome?"

The smile never faded from my lips. I felt determined, strong and relentless.

"Kouga is mine and mine only." It was the best answer I could give him and I guess he understood. He took my hand and we strolled out of Sesshoumaru's property and were on our way to Kouga's mansion. If I knew what Kouga had planned, then he would have Ayame there. He would have her there ready for me to take her on. Just as I had something up my sleeve he had something as well.

.

---

.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

About half way there we went on all fours to pick up the pace. There was someone guarding the gate but the instant he saw us we tried to hide except he caught up to us. Naraku was about to launch at him but the guy was more scared of us than we were of him.

He explained to us that he was expecting us and that Kouga had formulated a plan that included us. He was expecting us as well. The guy, whose name was Ginta, guided us through a secret underground hallway which led straight to Kouga's room.

"But what are we supposed to do here?" I asked.

" Not sure. Kouga just informed me about leading you in here. He said that the rest is up to you. You'll know what to do."

And with that the cowardly Ginta left us alone. Naraku looked around and I merely laid in Kouga's bed. I guess we're suppose to wait.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Excuses? Yes I do have them. First of all I was extremely busy with Summer school and had no time to update. Secondly my computer died on me. -.- .So I had to get it fix. I guess that doesn't matter since here's another chapter and soon the others will follow. Gomen.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.12 and waiting as well:

**MoonLightPrincess003**

Kouga'seagleforever

DBprincess116

InuyashaKogaRULZ

ME!

Ilikesaddleshoes

Auruyasha

Watergoddesskasey

Theresa

Flame Fox Enchantress

JOvanNA

Jasmine Bryant

Nothing

PyroDeScorpio

Kawaii houshi

****


	14. Let it all begin

****

Night of the Wolf

14. Let it all begin

.

.

.

There was nothing we could do but wait. Wait upon our opportunity to straighten things right in our lives. I, or better yet we, we're about to embark something I knew would be difficult for us to handle but it was the only choice we had in order to rid ourselves from this nightmare. A nightmare that did nothing but haunt us severely.

I arose from the bed and made my way to Naraku. He was examining the pictures on the wall just as I had done so on my first visit. One hand was settled on his hip while the other rested on his chin, his breath was rough in a way a person would when seeing something unwanted. Perhaps the collage of the many pictures of the man I love disturbed him, or maybe because Kouga possessed something he never had. A family. A blissful life. A woman who loves him. Every thing he didn't retain.

However, I've never known Naraku to be the jealous type. He's sweet, loving, and honest. My love for him won't ever change but it would never compare to that of Kouga's.

"Thanks for staying with me."

My arms enfolded around his waist. I had embraced him from behind hence I caught him by surprise and that only made me smile. As I lightly rested my head against his back his hands settled on mine, squeezing then intertwining with mine. He felt so cuddly and warn that it was one of those kiss-on-the-cheek moments. To my amazement he blushed. Something he never did even after kissing me intimately.

"You know very well how I feel about you, Kagome. I would be a fool to let you go through this on your own. After all, no one has ever cared for me as you have."

His flushed face told me everything else he wanted to mention but had negated. He turned around in my arms and wrapped his own around me. We held each other for quite a while solely gazing at each others eyes. I smiled, he smiled and he ruined the moment by trying to kiss me. My reaction to this was a slap. It was a first since the recent kisses were welcomed uneasily.

"It was worth a shot. This'll be the last time I'll ever get to kiss you."

He laughed trying to cover up his pain and therefore made a joke out of it. I simple joined in pretending I didn't know exactly how he felt. But truth was I knew. We'd be spending an immense of amount of time together for me not to know how he felt. I knew him too well.

.

---

.

We were, somewhat, making the best of our time together. I mean, we weren't here to have a good time but to actually slaughter someone and have no regrets about it.

Naraku continued glancing at the pictures while I rocked away in a rocking chair which seemed to annoy the hell out of him. It was old so consequently it squeaked. When he pounced on me he caused the rocking chair and me to fall backwards with him on top. He gladly pushed himself off of me and helped me up.

I had to admit I was worried for a second since a falling wooden chair isn't silent when crashing onto the floor. Yeah, a leg broke but hopefully this chair meant nothing to Kouga.

"You know, Kagome, being here doesn't feel right, I'm suppose to--"

"Shh. It's Ayame. She's close and not alone."

My hand was on Naraku's mouth trying to keep him quiet yet he wasn't serious and he nibbled on it. IT felt ticklish so I had to laugh.

"Naraku, stop it."

He was acting like a child. Bizarre, if you ask me. I never knew Naraku could do childish. He took several small bites and it took every ounce of my patience not to yell at him.

I marched up to the door and turned the knob opening it slightly enough for my nose to sniff where Ayame was coming from.

"Naraku, come here. You think you can smell where Ayame is at. I can't exactly pin point where she is."

Too busy to turn I waved at him with my free hand beckoning him to come near me. I heard a dresser being shuffled aside and I turned my attention towards the noise. It was Naraku moving the bureau in the far side of the room. He plastered his ear on the wall and nodded in the direction of the wall meaning Ayame was on the other side.

I immediately made my way to him and did as he and located my ear on the wall. It was line so it was quite clear what she was saying. Obviously she wasn't alone but with Kouga. I frowned at the sound of his voice. Him and Ayame were having an interesting conversation about 'mating season.' My curiosity of course never had enough.

"Kouga, I've mentioned this before. We _have_ to provide offsprings. I know for a fact that you haven't mated with that pitiable human which is great news for me since you won't reek of nothing but of me."

I gritted my teeth when she finished and started laughing her head off.

I heard a bed rustle and I only flinched. They were about to…I can't let them. I pushed myself off the wall and dashed to the door.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Naraku, yet again, caught me in time. His hand grasped my arm tightly and I turned to growl at him.

"I'm sure this isn't part of Kouga's plan. I know I'm supposed to interfere and that's exactly what I intend to do."

My hearing was fairly sensitive and I flinched when I heard a moan. I pulled away from Naraku's grasp and flew the door open. Naraku tried to stop me and he successfully did. The door was locked behind us and he pinned me on the bed.

"You have to wait. You know Kouga better than I do, so you should know that he has things under control."

Another moan and I went mad.

"Under control?! You have to be kidding me. Probably this is all a plot to get us here and plainly kill us in one shot, maybe Kouga's mind is being maneuvered by Ayame and he tricked us into being here to--"

"Are you hearing yourself? We came here by instinct. Your instinct. Besides Kouga's friend told us to stay here and timing would tell us what to do."

Additional noises were heard from the next room. It was the noise of a pair of lips suckling on flesh. Problem was I didn't know whose lips it was.

"Naraku, no! I can't stay here while Kouga is there, at an arm's reach, actually sounding like he's enjoying what he's doing. And only God knows if he's even faking it!"

I barked at him. I was much more comfortable with the fangs, the paws, claws and furry tail. Apparently I decreased in size so Naraku's' hold on me was free.

"You're not escaping that easily away from me."

I felt threatened by his tone so I transformed back to my 'normal' self in order to open the door.

Naraku pinned himself behind me thrusting me against the closed door. I hadn't opened in time. His hand followed the curves on my body until it reached my hand which was clutching the knob.

"Listen. Listen carefully. Kouga lost himself in the passion. He's mating with Ayame whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do about it. We might as well do the same thing, don't you think?"

I began trembling.

Naraku pulled me away from the door and threw me on the bed.

"Naraku? What are y-you doing?"

It was all happening so fast and there was a steady memory that rushed before my eyes.

"I want you and I plan on having you. No one, not even Kouga can save you this time."

I couldn't relatively put my finger on it. It was so familiar, but I was too terrified to even think. Though it all came to me when Naraku's fangs grew and inserted on my neck. This was exactly as when I saw Naraku for the first time. But before he was being controlled by Ayame what explained his behavior now?

No blood was drawn this time after he tore his teeth from my neck. He was sniffing me, all over, like looking for something hidden. He acted like a dog without a leash and I did nothing but kick him away. Well, try at least but it wasn't helping much.

When his nose ran in between my breasts, across my stomach and downwards to my inner thigh, right inner thigh to be exact, my lips trembled. I knew what he was looking for. He was trying to sniff out the mark Kouga had left.

My pants were a bother for him so he shredded the zipper open with is mouth since his hands were too occupied on my waist. He somehow turned out to be stronger than me so his grasp of my waist was forceful. I budged trying to free myself and my claws engraved on his hands but there was no reaction from him. He didn't feel a thing unlike me that that pain on my waist was dreadful.

He effectively finished tearing some part of the jeans off me and his nose went straight to sniffing once again. One kick did it and I was free from his grip. I wasn't sure if should have left the room. I didn't dare believe it but it was there in front of me. Naraku was being manipulated by Ayame again. But that meant that Ayame knew of out special visit. She knew and yet she remained calm.

Somehow she was always a step ahead of me.

"Naraku?"

He launched at me restraining me on the floor this time. His hands seized each wrists and his knees straddled my legs. I had finally found the courage to scream and I did so with every bit of strength I had. My scream evidently turned into a growl when I was back to my wolf state.

That's when I finally receive some attention as well as help. Ginta with the aid of some others held Naraku off me. They weren't strong enough to hold him for long so I chipped in. The only way to calm Naraku down was to put him down. I leaped towards him my fangs aiming at him right leg. He yelped and he elbowed me on the head. I immediately let go of him and took a few step backwards bumping into Kouga.

"Kouga?!"

He was partially nude and so was Ayame. In an instant his arms were around me. He knelt beside me as I remained in my wolf form.

Ayame only ignored us for a moment to call Naraku and imbecile. Once her attention was on us Kouga left his embrace on me and stood in front of me. He was protecting me.

"Well, well. It seems you tried to deceive me Kouga but you failed terribly. And for that you must pay…with her life."

She pointed at me and didn't hesitate to rush towards me. Kouga pushed me away from him and ordered someone to take me away as far as possible. Of course I resisted but he declared that he would be with me soon so I didn't question him.

While I fled with a bunch of strangers Kouga stalled Ayame. Yet he wasn't strong enough to stall both her and Naraku so one of them had to escape him.

Lucky me it was Ayame. I had confidence that Kouga could take on Naraku even if he somehow turned to out become stronger. As for Ayame and me, I wasn't that confidence. But on the bright side I wasn't alone.

.

---

.

"Are you guys sure she won't know where we are?"

Most of them were shaking as they stood around me protecting me from something they were obviously scared of.

"Are you listening to me?"

They never answered me and I was petrified just as they were but ignoring the fact that Ayame would find us wasn't helping.

"We've been this through before. Running is plainly pathetic."

It was clear that she was going to find us. Most of them fell in one blow and the rest tried to hold her just as they tired with Naraku but the turn off events was the same.

All of them were of them floor with at least one injured leg or arms, surprising thing was that she didn't kill any of them.

"You're the only one who is suppose to die. And once you do Kouga would feel freely to do what he pleases with me."

I just had to say it, "You mean slaughter you? If you kill me he'll avenge my death, you know?"

Wrong thing to say and it only made her even more furious with me. I was prepared to take her on. After all, that was my purpose on coming here in the first place.

I got on all fours and so did she. In one quick blink her mouth was on my back.

__

Kouga, I need you.

I couldn't reckon that with one knock I was weakened.

****

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: So, so sorry. I know it was very mean of me not to update but honestly it was just that I had lost interest in the story and I had no idea of what to write next. I am terribly sorry but I guess you can all forgive me since I am back into writing this story. Of course it was all because of your great reviews.

If there's any mistakes, sorry. I have a tendency to write in a hurry.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.12 and waiting as well:

Kairinu

Crunchie Lettuce

Kouga'seagleforever

Jessica Black1

Theresa

MoonLightPrincess003

Ookami Jinx

Auruyasha

Lady Lynn

Shinkan neko85

DBprincess116

Inu-luver-2004

Kit

Sailor Tiamat

Ahanchan

Moonflower

Mystic angel

Setsuna-3000


	15. Troublesome

****

Night of the Wolf

15 . Troublesome

.

.

.

I had no clue of why I was scared. Why was I timorous of Ayame? It was only a measly bite on my back. It only throbbed because I was petrified. Obviously, she could sense my fear. _I_ could sniff out my own fear fluttering around me as if notifying to Ayame that I had been defeated. It hadn't begun, yet Ayame thought she had triumphed. Ha.

I don't know how, nor do I care, but I regained my confidence. Perhaps it was the thought that Kouga was doing as I was. He was fighting. Fighting for _our_ love. Sorrowfully, Kouga had to overpower Naraku, whom somehow turned back into his bitter self as he was being maneuvered by that witch Ayame.

I stood before Ayame. My eyes permanently attached to hers as I was prepared for her next attack. Gritted fangs glistened as I elapsed them with my tongue. My claws flicked on the ground marking the enriched soil beneath them. I firmly shook any seconds thoughts I had and muffled a growl. I was prepared to batter Ayame onto the ground to finally get even and make her pay for every tear she made me shed. However, there was something that didn't feel right and it stopped me from attacking her no matter how much I had desired to.

I was confused by her maniacal grin. She was calm and in a sitting position with her head cocked to the side. Then she began laughing. She twisted to her human form with the same malevolent smirk.

She had something in mind and had changed her demur on battling against me. Was she scared? Did she suddenly realize she had no possibility on overwhelming me?

"If you want to get to me, then you'll have to go through _him _first," she calmly said with a snap of her fingers.

I was set for the worst. With _him _said I was sure she meant Naraku. Who else could she manipulate? Better said, who else had she chosen to control? I don't think I could do it if it is Naraku.

And within a blink of an eye a woman with a blank stare appeared from the sky. She looked like she was praying and chanting some unpredicted words. When her feet reached the ground I stumbled back. This woman before me wasn't a _him_,but a _her_. Had Ayame totally lost it? I wanted to pretend like I cared who I was going against. This woman seemed no more stronger than a mere child.

Her eyes shut while she recited. Her long, blue-shaded outfit fit loosely around her body while her black hair rained on her back. When she ended her hymn a white light stroke above her and a body appeared before me.

I shielded my eyes from the intense, white light with a paw. Hesitating backwards blinded by the light I heard the anonymous body speak.

"Long time no see eh, Kagome?"

My ears perked up at the familiar tone while I blinked a few times to recover my sight. Surprisingly, it wasn't Naraku, but InuYasha. His eyes blazed with a crimson color while he amended to a wolf.

Ayame knew very well I couldn't attack the man I once cared about, yet _he_ had no problem with it. I despised being in these situation where the only solution was sudden death.

It was a very depressing sight. Everything seemed to occur in a slow motion kind of way. I glanced around at my surroundings. It was pitch black save for the moonlight, which was safely behind some fluffed clouds. As I recalled, we were in some kind of forest and there were trees for as far as the I can see. InuYasha stood a few feet away from me, feet planted on the floor waiting upon Ayame's signal to attack. Kikyo was still in a trance, her eyes never tore themselves from InuYasha. She looked as if there were a barrier around her keeping her save from, what I noticed, the pouring rain.

It began drizzling.

I couldn't believe that Ayame had once again placed someone to fight me. Not once have I noticed that she fought me more than a stingy minute. First, she had Naraku start her dirty job by turning me into what I am today. Then, she had Kouga have her protect her when I wanted to launch at her. And now, in the end, she had InuYasha to hopefully finish what she had started.

I suddenly felt sorry for the poor girl. I was too foolish to see it myself. Ayame never was powerful enough to defeat me. She had created me thinking that that was all it took for her to conquer me, but consequently she produced a being much stronger than her. She knew that and saw her mistake thinking I wouldn't be able to figure it out myself, but she left clues and I figured it out just in time. Besides, she wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for that Kikyo person.

So, I was assuming that if I took down the main power source everything else goes might go downhill. If I took on Kikyo then InuYasha may possibly recover from the spell leaving Ayame with no one else to look over to for help. Once powerless I wouldn't have to set a hand on her to kill her. She would slowly disintegrate herself. Naraku was correct, she was nothing but a brat overcome by power.

However, InuYasha mimicked every movement of mine. It was like looking straight into a mirror. I blinked, so did he. As I stepped back, subsequently did he. When I looked over at Kikyo he didn't hesitate to imitate. I wasn't sure if my plan was such a great one. If I assaulted Kikyo would InuYasha do the same? That was the confusing part of my 'suppose plan.'

It was worth a shot and I knew that that strategy was plainly dumbfounded.

When I headed towards Kikyo she did nothing but stare in horror and her barrier was what kept me from reaching her. Once I hit the barricade I was, somewhat, electrocuted and hauled across the forest. That was a bad plan. A very bad plan.

As I looked around to see if InuYasha had done the same I saw that he was charging at me from behind. Sneaky, sneaky but not fast enough. Just as he was inches from me I leaped out of the way bumping into Ayame. I couldn't look two ways at once, so when I glimpsed over at InuYasha Ayame took the chance to knee me in the side of me head.

The blow wasn't a hard one, except it turned all sound from my left ear off, yet I could hear her snickering at my unfair odds. My left ear twitched a few time before laying flat on my head as if it was dead.

Another plan came to me and I thought maybe outrunning them would be good until I came up with something abit more clever than rushing at them and having an opposite outcome. After all, this was two against one, or three if you counted Kikyo.

Nothing happened for quite a while, so I thought that that was good timing to run away. Surprisingly, neither InuYasha or Ayame followed, but they did stare as if waiting upon something to happen.

I wasn't sure if it was a mistake to look back, but something was nudging me in the back of my head assuring me that it was okay to have a quick look. I guess it was allright. I kept running, but Ayame wasn't behind me. She had disappeared save for InuYasha, who was sitting next to Kikyo whimpering to her to stroke him. The barrier was around them both now, protecting them.

I halted when I head a twig snap in half. Clearly it was Ayame. Dim-witted fool thought she could creep up behind me. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard the bushes rustle. I caught a quick peek of a shadow scampering around me, surrounding me. There was no scent in the air so I assumed it was nothing I should worry about. That is, until Ayame popped out of nowhere and launched herself at me.

She had this crazy look in her eyes which definitely spooked me. She had me pinned on the ground just as before on out first encounter, except this time Naraku wasn't here to stop her when I would begin feeling vulnerable. I knew for a fact she would play dirty and do just about anything to prevent me from having Kouga.

"You're nothing but filth. No, wait, you're lower than filth, you're a half-breed," Ayame said with a twisted look and continued, " you disgust me dreadfully. Kouga is way out of your standard, human."

Perhaps, all Ayame had to do was insult me to push me over the edge. I shoved her off me with my hind legs and instantaneously restrained her as she had done me. My partially opened mouth revealing my sharpened fangs was inches from her face. She cringed when I sank my claws into her shoulders straight away drawing blood.

The sight of her slightly wounded shoulders enlightened me with the idea that Ayame was just as me. She bleeds just as I do, so there was nothing that made her in any way better than me.

I gave out a small growl and Ayame plainly stared at me. I knew she was scared. Why wouldn't she?

Just as I opened my mouth ready to eat her alive I felt a sharp sting at the back of my right shoulder. I yelped trying to reach for my shoulder to expectantly sooth the pain away.

Ayame with no worries pushed me aside like a dead pest. She began her foul laugh, something which annoyed the hell out of me. She was like those annoying villains that were simply hard-headed.

When I altered back I noticed I had a four inch blade inside my right shoulder. I reached over pulling it out in one swift. Blood gradually swam down my back since it had been blocked by the blade. It was too painful to move my right arm, but that didn't mean I was down. No, not yet.

I was sitting down taking fast, but steady breaths. I was trying to leave all my focus away from my disabled arm and directly at my target.

"What exactly are you scared of, Ayame?" I stated as I licked my blood-coated hand clean.

She laughed. "Apparently not of you."

"And, why is that?" I mocked.

"Because, you are nothing but a helpless human. You don't come close to a real wolf, such as myself," she proudly said raising her nose in the air like a snotty child.

She was overcome by pride that she failed to see that I was slowly healing. Not sure why I was healing this fast seeing as it wasn't normal, wolf or not I was restoring back to health in a jiffy. I was content at my quick progress that I just wished Ayame didn't notice this, hence I kept conversing with her.

"Are you implying that I'm human? Where did you get a foolish idea like that?" I slyly whispered, but high enough for her to hear.

While I looked over at my wound I saw that my blood had stopped oozing, yet the opened flesh never closed itself. I noticed that Ayame hadn't answered my question so I looked over at her and saw nothing but a red-head fixing her locks with a stupid grin plastered on her lips.

"How can I be mistaken? I mean, you smell like one, you look like one, think like one, so guess what? You are one, or are you too stupid to realize that?"

I was hoping that her insults wouldn't get to me so easily. She was only talking because I was buying some time to heal.

"I see." I leisurely said through clenched teeth.

I amended wolf instantly and directed my attack on her leg. Too bad for me she noticed this a bit too soon, so the only thing I got my fangs on was her ankle. Obviously she yowled and tried to kick me off with her free leg.

A few blows to the head and I let go. She altered to a wolf knowing her chances were slim in her human appearance. I wasn't as fast as I was before given that my front leg was useless and I could only depend on three legs.

Ayame shook her back leg a few times before howling a despicable howl. I had ticked her off and I simply laughed inside.

I stared at her and she stared at me, then that smirk came and I knew her time was up. She howled once more and I looked around, scared. What was she doing? I saw that she stumbled back a few steps and everything was quiet except for my heavy breathing.

Just then InuYasha appeared before me, his mouth on my side. His bite was fierce and never separated itself from my furry side. I pulled myself away from him, as far as I could from his mouth, but it was no use. As I paced away he dragged along side me. I felt light headed when I saw my own skin being pulled away as it was enclave in InuYasha's teeth.

I slapped his face with my tail a small number of times until I managed to get him off of me.

I thought once off me I would be able to get a second to breath or be able to realize what just happened, but it seemed that InuYasha and Ayame immediately tackled me ripping me apart as if it was feeding time and I was the main course.

As I pushed Ayame away InuYasha took a quick bite out of my already chewed up side followed by a swift slash over my chest.

This was too much for me to handle that I thought it was probably best if I just laid peacefully and let them to do me what I wanted to do to Ayame.

"What's with you and quitting so easily, Kag?" A calm voice spoke.

My sight wasn't as clear but I saw a familiar figure taking InuYasha off me and ripping him apart just as he was doing to me.

I smiled and relaxed on the ground. I had been saved from my almost close death experience.

As I watched InuYasha tentatively I heard Ayame's footsteps coming near me from behind. When I turned to look at her she slapped me across the face with those razor sharp claws of hers while I tried to regain my sight. A small trail of blood formed as I stammered backwards avoiding every attack Ayame threw at me. I couldn't believe that I had been injured so easily yet my wounds were healing rapidly that I immediately gained back my strength.

InuYasha had somehow escaped my rescuing companion and was, once again, on my back.

I wanted to sob when I saw that nothing stopped him from wanting to attack me. My blood had stopped running, but my damaged sides didn't have enough time to heal.

"Kagome, watch out!"

Kikyo, from the sky, shot an arrow at m, which pierced through my previous injury that Ayame had done with her blade.

I'm guessing that's what it took to bring me down, for at least a moment. I fell to the floor unconscious. The last thing I heard was the 'thud' noise I did once I hit the floor as well as the scream of my helping companion as he rushed towards me.

****

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: Yes. I am sorry. Things got a bit complicated in my life. -Sighs- Boy Problems. It annoys me. -.-Anyhow, here's another anticipating chapter. Enjoy and do leave a review.

As you know, if you got any suggestions don't hesitate to tell.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.14 and waiting as well:

BelleDayNight

Ladyofthedarknessflame

Keeper-of-the-Wind-Dragons

Sigh

Nichole Hibiki

Serpent-vampfreak

AngelWingsbaka

Kit

Sunfire-moondesire

Setsuna-3000

AngleCat HellFire

Sailor Tiamat

Inu-luver-2004

MoonLightPrincess003

Kouga'seagleforever

Theresa

Crunchie Lettuce


	16. Realization

****

Night of the Wolf

16 . Realization

.

.

.

I groaned. My head was throbbing. As I tried to sit up a hand tightened around my waist. Blinking confusingly I threw the sheets off of me some and saw a well-built arm possessively on my waist. Who's ever this arm belonged to I knew _he_ wasn't so eager on letting me go. Curious, as always, to know whose arm this was, I unhurriedly glided the silky sheets off the unknown stranger beside me.

As I fully uncovered the anonymous body I saw that he was totally nude. His dark-ish brown hair was loosely on his back while his long bangs covered most of his face. I couldn't perceive who it was seeing as he shivered when I had taken the covers, which were giving him the warmth he needed.

A small gasp escaped my lips worryingly as he scooted closer to me. Nude body pressed firmly against, what I noticed, nude body!

Just as him, I was fully exposed as well, except I was wrapped around with the silken sheets. He groaned and I panicked. I gazed around the room hoping to remember where I was. Everything was so unfamiliar to me. The bedroom was immense and contained a bundle of stuff that seemed to be antique.

A full- length mirror was located on the wall before me. I plainly stared at my now sitting reflection as I sighed heavily. As I pulled the sheets tightly against me, and over my breasts, I felt the unfamiliar person press himself even closer to me. I wasn't sure why I was scared or worried. Perhaps the idea that I was in an unfamiliar room with an unknown man was what spooked me just a bit.

My eyes fell on to the floor where I saw my garments carelessly thrown and mixed with boxers, slacks, and a t-shirt. The clothing, as I saw, had, somewhat, made a path from the edge of the bed to the entrance of the room. I guess we stripped each other as we made our way to the bed and made unforgettable love. Indeed, it was unforgettable since I can't seem to remember what happened.

That seems to be occurring to me a lot lately.

The room wasn't that dark, but I could easily distinguish that it was broad daylight outside. The curtains were a denim blue and were too dark to actually let any sight of sunlight through. I gazed around the room some more. It was quite simple.

The sound of a whining child caught my attention. He wasn't alone, yet he cried like as if he was. I heard him run up some stairs and soon his whining was closer, just on the other side of the door.

"Father, you promised!" The small youngster whimpered as he stomped his foot on the ground.

__

'Father?,' I mimicked confused.

I looked over at the body laying next to me and hoped the protesting toddler didn't wake him up.

Just as I attempted to remove the am around me a leg was draped over mine.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He groaned sluggishly.

I tired covering up my flushed face as I felt a bulge near my thigh. This man was more than just tired.

When I gazed over at the body I saw that he had lain his head on my lap whereas his legs entangled with mine even with the sheets. Slowly, but at the same time hurriedly, I brushed the bangs covering up my sleeping partner's face and more or less fainted when I saw who it was.

"Kouga?" I choked out.

When he looked up at me my hand slipped under his chin, thumb brushing over his lips. He smiled and I couldn't help but sob. Immediately, Kouga removed his head from my lap sitting up to have a closer look at me. He looked at me lovingly, concerned, worried, all at the same time.

I just stared. This wasn't real. Or was it? Yet, Kouga was here, his face inches from mine inspecting me to see if I'm allright. But, if this really was real, then how was it possible that I was finally happy? Whatever happened on the battle with Ayame? Was she dead? And what about Naraku and the rest of the gang? Did Kikyo die as well? Or was she with InuYasha somewhere far away?

Too many questions came to mind and I didn't know which to ask first.

Kouga held me securely against his bare chest, arms wrapped around me. He rocked me back and forth as I began to cry.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong," he asked disturbingly while his hand ran through my black locks.

I simply took in his scent. He was with me. Nothing was wrong. I was lastly with Kouga. I coughed a tad before wiping my tears away with the back of my hand, then slowly wrapped them around Kouga.

"Everything's fine," I assured him taking this time to look at him.

"Sure?" He asked concerned and when I nodded he smiled.

He licked his lips just before giving me an affectionate kiss. The snotty child which had stopped yelping started once more, yet this time louder. He punched the door a couple of times achieving the loving kiss to end. Kouga had a dumbfounded look on his face when he pulled away from me.

"What brings that?" He asked placing my head between his hands bringing me closer to him, noses touching.

"Excuse me?"

"That kiss. God, it was as if you haven't seen me in ages. That kiss was as heartily as the one you gave me when we first mated a day after the combat with Ayame," he replied in a serious tone.

I gave him a perplexed look. Just as I was about to ask him about the 'Ayame incident' the eager child banged the door once more.

"Tousan! You promised!" The kid yelled once more, which annoyed the hell out of me.

Kouga lowered his head in surrenderness and let himself fall back on the bed giving me a perfect view of his powerful body. I couldn't help but stare. He was flawless. My hands had a mind all on their own and they gradually ran up Kouga's leg, not so far from his member, up his stomach, to where I finally received his attention and he plainly smirked.

He sat up a brief moment only to reach for me and bring me down with him. I lay on top him loving the feeling of his body rubbed against mine. Geeze, I wonder how many times we mated given that Kouga speaks of it like a hobby.

"Kasan!" I head the infant shout, yet again.

I looked at Kouga and questioned him about the small child. Why was he shouting to us as if we were his parents?

"He'll eventually get tired of yelling and leave us alone. Besides, Naraku is downstairs to keep him company as well the others."

"And who is _he_ exactly?" I questioned.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and laughed thinking I was teasing.

"Kagome, I know we were at it all night long, but I don't think it caused you to loose your memory. Kyougo knows I'll be down in a minute. That son of ours needs to understand that I have to have my alone time with his wonderful mother."

I nearly jumped at the word _son_. Our son? I suddenly felt like I had just missed a huge part of my life.

"Our son?"

"Yes, Kyougo. Are you sure your allright?" He questioned me as he looked at me while running his hand slowly up my back.

"I'm fine. I guess I just need some rest."

He nodded and slipped off the bed and changed into the first thing he caught his hands on.

"I'm going to go with Kyougo, you stay here until you feel better, allright?"

I curled up in the bed and closed my eyes. Kouga kissed my forehead lightly just before leaving. When he opened the door Kyougo ran inside and straight into the bed with me. His small hands settled on my cheeks as he placed a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"'Morning momma." He cutely said.

He then jumped off the bed and raised his hand up in the air inquiring for Kouga to raise him up in his arms.

"Mom needs her rest, so were off to go with Naraku-sama."

The toddler clapped his hands at the word Naraku and he waved as Kouga carried him over his shoulder. When the door closed Kyougo's image was stuck in my mind. He looked so much like Kouga, except he had black hair, but other than that he was an exact clone of Kouga. However, he didn't seem like an ordinary child. He smelled differently, was much stronger than what a four-year-old child should be, and had a wide grin which revealed his tiny fangs.

He was adorable. He was my son. Mine and Kouga's son. Kyougo. Too good to be true.

A knock was heard followed by a familiar voice, "Kagome?"

When I tried to answer I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't speak. I sat up and glanced down at my hands and saw my claws increasing. I felt out of control. I gazed up at the mirror and saw nothing but a semi-wolf about to be slaughtered by a stroke of Ayame's hand.

"Kagome?!"

---

"Kagome?! You have to remain awake, don't you dare fall asleep on me."

Someone was shaking me slightly, holding me firmly. When I opened my eyes I blinked as I eventually become use to the dimness around me. I couldn't quite see who was in front of me shaking me abruptly.

"Finally, you are up. How are you feeling?"

My eyes rapidly widened as I checked my surrounding. I was in a diminutive cottage house. It looked old and reeked of animal stench.

"Kouga?"

"No, Sesshoumaru."

I arose on my feet and walked around the hideous cottage. Where is Kouga? Kyougo? Where am I?

"That arrow sure put you out for quite a while. I came to your rescue by instincts. I just had no confidence on that Naraku to keep you safe. I made sure Sango and Miroku stayed at my place for safe reasons. I knew very well that you wouldn't want them risking their lives for your sake."

I was so confused. Was that simply a dream? A very heart-warming dream?

"Sesshoumaru, where are we?"

"To tell you the truth, I have not the slightest idea. I outran Ayame and left InuYasha with a broken leg. We should start running once more. I know she'll eventually find us," Sesshoumaru informed as he dusted his pants and headed towards the door.

"How long had I been unconscious?"

"About a little over twenty minutes. Now let us move," he hurriedly said with a pull of my arm. "Or are you still feeling vulnerable? I could carry you, if you would like?"

I shook my head and followed him out of the door. That dream kept me distracted. It felt so real, yet it wasn't. My life was anything, but normal. All I ever wanted was to settle down with Kouga and have a family, but it turns out that that was too much to ask.

.

---

.

We had been walking for almost an hour now. All I did was stare at the back of Sesshoumaru's head whenever it was that I wasn't distracted by a sudden image from my current dream. We didn't speak. We didn't stop. We didn't do anything, but walk nonstop.

I felt much better, stronger. I hadn't realized that my wounds were completely gone, save for a few scratches. Then unexpectedly I smiled. I had no reason, but I felt so warm inside. I even giggled.

"Please do tell what is so humorous about this situation, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

He halted with his arms crossed over his chest, his back facing me. He glanced at me over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

When he saw that I shrugged and snickered once more he fully turned around with the same solemn look. As he walked over to me I tired looking anywhere else but his face. He looked pissed, yet curious at my behavior.

"Kagome? Mind sharing?"

I shrugged.

"There's nothing to tell Sesshoumaru. Really. I guess I was just laughing at my situation. I mean, who would of thought I would be a wolf. Psh, not me," I waved my hand in the air hysterically as I continued, "and who would of thought I would be running for my very life just because this psycho bitch doesn't like me and wants my man," I threw my head back and laughed, "Ha! And what about Miroku and Sango. Hm, never thought they'd be wolves as well. I just never thought my life would suddenly turn around simply because I love Kouga."

"This is way over your head and you can't seem to handle it. Laughing about it or mocking it isn't going to help. Pull yourself together, Kagome, and keep walking. You sound like a drunken old man whom seems to have nothing to do but scratch his crotch."

I laughed at his reply and let myself fall on the ground.

"This really isn't a time to start feeling sorry for yourself. Get up or I'll--"

"You'll what?" I retorted.

"I'll leave you here to rot. I'm trying to help you out here. This isn't only about you, you know. There is two guys, right now, fighting each other because they both love you. Once is obviously being manipulated, but if he wasn't he would continue fighting because he can't seem to hand you over to the other. You really are naïve, child. Now let's move."

I exhaled loudly and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was right. I have no idea why I was complaining in the first place. Too much to handle I guess. The only thing I ever went hysterical about in my entire life was my SAT scores in High School. But, look at me now, that is nothing compared to what is happening to me now. My life is exactly as I wanted it to be. For some reason or the other I'm here. Wolf or not I really am happy with the turn of events.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Thanks."

He smiled warmly at me and helped me up.

Along the way I tried recalling my fight with Ayame. The only disturbing thought I had was my quick healing. I asked Sesshoumaru about it and he purely smirked and said I should consider myself lucky because I'm one of a kind. I wasn't certain what he meant about that, but I didn't have a chance to ask him twice.

Ayame had caught up to us.

"Hope you enjoyed your small chit chat. That new friend of yours really is quite swift. But I just can't seem to put my finger on it on why he would want to help you? That just goes to show me your vulnerability rubs off to other wolves."

Sesshoumaru stood in front of me and asked me to run.

"No, you aren't even suppose to be here."

He pushed me, but I stayed. He launched at Ayame, whom was standing on a branch, and fell on the ground with her tumbling slightly downhill. I didn't know if I should have helped or just ran away. Of course I was suppose to stay, Sesshoumaru needs me no matter how much he denies my help.

I went on all fours and when I began running something chewed on my leg. InuYasha? No, Naraku?! He was terribly injured, yet he still had enough strength to stop me. I didn't want to fight back afraid I might eradicate him. One eye was shut and he cringed as he pulled me back from my hind leg.

If Naraku was here then where was Kouga? I ignored the fact that my leg was being eaten by Naraku as I tried to look for Kouga. There was no sign of him. Did Naraku really finish him off? Naraku still wasn't back to his normal self seeing as he wants to eat me alive.

I kicked the closed eyes and he stepped back with a few shakes of his head as he tried scratching his eye on the ground. I ran in the direction I heard Ayame and Sesshoumaru's slashing.

However, I had another distraction on the way.

Kikyo had her arrow aimed at my head while InuYasha was at her side.

She hit me once and I'm not wiling on making the same mistake twice. InuYasha was a bit helpless, or so I thought. He was completely healed just as I was. He interrupted Kikyo and threw himself at me, fangs on my shoulder.

Kikyo plainly stared and flew off when Ayame called on me leaving InuYasha and me alone.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him busy," I heard someone say as they picked InuYasha off me.

I instantly recognized his scent. Kouga was allright. I didn't wait upon him to tell me to go. I straight away made my way to Ayame.

****

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: Phew. Long Chapter. Sorry I kept you all waiting, but summer's almost ending and I have to make each day worthwhile.

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks.

I know I may be a bit confusing at times, but bear with me, I'm trying. Gomen for any mistakes.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.15 and waiting as well:

Aeris6988

Kit

Kouga'seagleforever

Sailor Tiamat

Setsuna-3000

Lady Hisui

SpaceVixon

Kawaii houshi

Lyn

AngleCat HellFire

Coconutrat

Lady Lynn

Crunchie Lettuce

Anon 024

LilDemongirl

MoonLightPrincess003

Theresa

Inu-luver-2004


	17. Peace will begin

****

Night of the Wolf

17 . Peace will begin

Ayame. She was all I could think about as I scampered her way. A grimace was plastered on my face, yet when I thought about the many possibilities in which I were to slaughter her a smirk replaced my scowl.

As I moved in closer to Sesshoumaru and her, I could hear Sesshoumaru's painful groans. I wasn't quite sure if it were because he was giving it all he had or if he was clearly being defeated by my opponent. Either way, it was my fight and Sessy had nothing to do with it. I'm surprised though. Sesshoumaru had stated before he wasn't the fighting kind.

As I caught glimpse of Ayame and Sesshoumaru, I couldn't help but beam. She appeared to be getting ineffectual. She was actually admitting defeat, well, not exactly, but her vulnerability was giving it all away.

Running towards the two a shimmering light seized my attention. When I raised my attention to look up at it it blinded me, which resulted in me tripping along the way down the hill. I tumbled, while connecting with some rocks along the way, until I reached the bottom of the mount.

"You pathetic piece of--" Ayame shouted while she struggled under Sesshoumaru's grasp.

He was trying to buy some time for me to run away. Poor fool. Who would actually believe I would run away in such an important event.

Ayame was human while Sesshoumaru amended wolf on top of her. He was gasping for air and wincing as every movement caused his open flesh to throb. On the left side of his abdomen there were three freshly-marked slashed wounds. The trail of blood in front of me leading towards his exact position demonstrated he had lost an awful amount of blood. He was helpless and one stroke would certainly put him out.

The instant I shouted his name he turned to gaze at me and straight away he collapsed on top of Ayame. She, too, was weakened by their dispute. Except she was still aware of what was going on. She pushed Sesshoumaru off of her and sat up coughing. She was in terrible shape.

I headed straight to Sesshoumaru's side and instantly searched for a heartbeat. He was still alive. Just barely.

As I attended to Sesshoumaru Ayame took the chance to escape.

"Not yet."

In one swift movement I caught her. I held her arms behind her back rigidly. Seeing as she was weak she instantly fell on her knees coughing once more, yet this time she coughed up blood. It slithered down her chin and dripped onto the ground. Her eyes closed and she fell back into my arms.

I was stunned. What was I supposed to do. Better yet, what was I expected to do? I wasn't so certain if I wanted to slay her right then and there. She was weak. Close to death, just as Sesshoumaru. I mean, I did come all this way to get rid of her, yet I was looking forward a battle. One on one. Just me and her.

However, she was weakened by Sesshoumaru's hand, not mine. So I left her. Left her so she can regain her strength. Next time we meet it will be her last.

I perceived Kikyo's presence. She came to heal Ayame, just as she had done with InuYasha. I fled back to Sesshoumaru's side and picked him up flipping him on my shoulder and walked away.

I did turn to see Ayame once more before I left. I couldn't aid but smile seeing her at her worst. Other than, that would be nothing compared to when I get through with her.

Kikyo left with a blinding light. InuYasha at her side. We would soon meet again.

We resided in Sesshoumaru's place. All of us, including Kouga. It had been three days since our fight with Ayame. Too bad I couldn't say 'my fight'. Lately everyone had taken on Ayame, but me. I fought with her, yet I was interrupted.

That day when I left Ayame everyone questioned Sesshoumaru's well being. As I carried him over my shoulder Naraku was the first to approach me. He took Sesshoumaru into his arms and understood that he had to leave Kouga and me alone.

Once out of sight, Kouga ran to me. He hugged me, for what seemed eternity. Neither of us knew what we wanted to do first, whether to stay in our embrace or kiss until we were out of breath. He simply looked at me, deeply into my eyes. His crystal orbs were to die for. It was as if nothing of this ever happened. Nothing else mattered, just us.

"Kagome, I --"

It had been too long. I shut him up with an affectionate kiss. It was exactly like in my dream , thus his lips were just as I had remembered them.

When we pulled away I began to weep. I was ecstatic, yet also hurtful for what I had been through. Ever since then we haven't left each other's side.

"So, Ayame is still alive, thus there is a chance she might come back. Yet, this time not only for Kouga, but your head," Sesshoumaru replied.

We were all sitting in the vast living room of Sesshoumaru. It was quite uncomfortable since we were seven and each were sitting with a pair. I with Kouga, Sango with Miroku, Sesshoumaru with that Rin person and Naraku was left alone. I felt somewhat bad. I didn't know if he still had feelings for me, though it looked as if he still did. And with Kouga around I did not need his comfort.

"Yes, I just hope you understand. This is between Ayame and I, not Ayame and us," I said rather quietly.

Everyone nodded and preferred to leave the subject. Miroku felt nothing towards what was happening. All he wanted was to have some more alone time with Sango. And so, they left the living room to recite in their bedroom.

Sesshoumaru announce he was dreadfully full with Rin's cooking, so he left as well. Even though I knew he was lying, given that me and Kouga haven't been alone. We haven't left each others side, but we were never alone. Naraku left without a word.

With everybody gone Kouga took the chance to pounce on me. I felt sort of guilty, seeing as Kouga has no clue of what went between me and Naraku. I know it wasn't anything serious, but it was _something_.

Kouga captured my lips and I instantly lost myself. I forgot all about Naraku.

He picked me up in his arms so I was eye level to him. He grinned and rushed us both to our bedroom.

****

.

…

….

…

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: Terribly sorry for short chapter. But I will make it up to you by posting a chapter later on. Hope you all understand.

You might have questions, so if you are a bit confused by this chapter I will explain on the next one. And sorry, if there is any mistakes. I'm trying here, I really am. School is just a drag, and it tires me out. Hopefully I will update every Friday.

Gomen.


	18. Peace will begin: Part I

Night of the Wolf

18 . Peace will begin: Part I

An ear to ear grin was plastered on my face as I was being carried away in Kouga's arms. Each step he took was a step closer to our desired destination. Our bed. A tingly feeling stirred up in my stomach when Kouga leaned in to kiss my, once again, wanting lips. He smiled and nearly tripped with me in his arms.

Once he took the last step he directly sprinted to the bed room. The prickly feeling I was sensing, I noticed, were the marks Kouga had embedded on me. It blazed as if being an itch I could not scratch and could only release the stinging sensation if Kouga was the one whom scratched gently, yet seductively.

As soon as he locked the door behind him he tossed me onto the bed and instantly settled himself beside me. He placed his head on the palm of his hand as he watched me inattentively. I have a dreadful habit of blushing furiously when ever it is that someone is staring at me; anyone whom stares for a long while, that is. And Kouga stared lifelong at me then laughed when he noticed I began feeling uneasy. I remained on my back and turned to look up at the ceiling as I placed my hands over and subsequently under my head for support. I could feel Kouga beam beside me and he scooted closer draping a leg over mine. He kept my legs firmly between his, almost squeezing them in delight.

His free hand cupped my cheek and his thumb gently ran over my lips. I lowered my head a bit to glance at him and gave his thumb a tender kiss when he smiled.

I felt nervous because I knew exactly what Kouga wanted to do. I know this precious moment was what I always wished for to happen, yet now that it's here I was feeling a tad queasy. Not too sick to the point where I would gag, but where I would faint from so much emotion. Might sound ridiculous, except that's exactly how I feel considering _I _was the one whom always pressured him on doing this. And now it seemed the other way around. Kouga's not exactly pressuring me into it, but it's strange to have him finally agree.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered in my ear between kisses.

He nibbled on my ear while the hand stroking my face fell downwards to my waist. He suckled on my neck before moving to gaze at me.

He grinned lovingly and I replied, "I love you, Kouga. I love you more than life itself."

His hand ran along my stomach on to my thigh. I removed my hands from behind my head and pulled him to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him intensely and obeyed him when he slowly ran his hand up and down my thigh indicating me to wrap it around him. After I did this he shifted a bit trying to move on me without removing his lips from mine.

I moaned within the kiss and as soon as the kiss ended I smiled as I heard a soft purr deep within his throat. I leaned up to place a tiny kiss in the middle of his neck precisely where I heard the subtle purr and noticed I had caused him to quiver. _Ah, a weak spot_, I thought.

Kouga had closed his eyes and I took the chance to push him off me so I could lay on top of him and dominate. I sat on his stomach while resting my hands on his chest. In one quick swift I removed my shirt tossing it in his face as I tried hiding my flushed face behind my seductive smirk. I wasn't sure what to expect from him since this was the first time we had ever gone this far.

When he removed the shirt from his face and threw it onto the floor he sat up, his face meeting with my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face between my breasts. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched Kouga nuzzle my breasts with cheek. He looked like a child with a new stuffed toy whom couldn't stop rubbing its softness on its bare face.

I placed his face between the palms of my hand and guided his lips to mine. As I kissed him his hands dropped to my buttocks and mine ran down his chest settling between us two and right above his manhood. I heard him groan and he pressed me firmly against him picking me up some and tossing me onto my back settling himself on me once more.

He looked down at me and grinned. All of a sudden the room was scorching or perhaps it was just me, but I felt a great need to remove my clothes hurriedly. Kouga must have read my mind or felt my burning flesh since he was removing my clothes for me. My jeans were instantly off of me along with my panties and lucky for me the hook on my bra was in the front or otherwise he would have ripped it off in one swift.

When I lay nude in front of him I knew he was gawking and I couldn't aid myself on flushing and trying to cover myself as much as possible. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat up, but I was mesmerized when Kouga crawled off me and stood in front of the bed ridding himself of his clothes and hurling it into a pile on the floor. He was smirking as if stripping for me and remained exposed in front of me presenting me with a perfect view of his flawless body

"Not what you expected, huh?" He teased placing a false frown on his face.

In one quick swift he leaped onto the bed kissing me before I could admire him up close. My eyes straight away closed when he kissed me eagerly. The sensation of having his bare flesh against my own aroused me. I doubted at first that this was genuine, yet when Kouga bit my lower lip I thought otherwise.

Being that the bed was immense we twirled and tossed fighting for the top spot. After a few minutes of struggling I remained beneath him. We had tangled ourselves on the sheets, yet that still didn't conceal most of the flesh that was being exposed.

In the position we were in I could easily feel Kouga's hard length between my legs. We hadn't done much, yet we were sweating and out of breath. Perhaps just thinking about it was what tired us out.

I lowered my legs onto the bed and gazed up at Kouga. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking every where else but me. It worried me.

"Kouga?" I asked upsettingly.

I caught his attention and he snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and laughed answering, "Nah, I just had this déjà vu feeling, is all."

I shrugged and lean towards to kiss him. From my lips he trailed ghostly over my cheek, to my neck. He buried his face in my dark locks while I turned my head to one side knowing precisely what he was in search of. He was looking for his scent around my nape. I shrieked when he took a sensual bite given that the spot was exceptionally sensitive. He then descended to my other mark leaving a trail of moist kisses along the way. I squirmed as he grew closer to my inner thigh where I felt the linked mark pulsate.

He halted just above the thatch of womanly hair taking in my aroused scent. Giving me a quick kiss in between my legs I moaned and I arched my back as soon as he bit into my other embedded mark. Not only was my arousing scent strong, yet it was soon overcome by his arousal. The room filled up with Kouga fragrance and the aroma only got stronger as he crawled over me.

He captured my lips and without warning he thrusted himself into me. I left his lips to scream my pain, my pleasure as well as grunt my distress. Kouga must have lost himself within me since I saw him shut his eyes and groan incoherent words in my ear. He only remained within me for a mere of seconds until he thrusted out gradually and shoved into me rigid acquiring another riotous moan to fall out my lips.

He settled himself in me a little longer than the first thrust, yet when he withdrew he asked me to flip on my stomach. I did as I was told not wanting to expand any time from the pleasure I was being given by him. He lifted my lower body up in the air spreading my legs wider than I could ever thought possible while he stood on his knees and plummeted into me once again. His hands settled on my waits then lowered to my hips when I began increasing the pace. He slowed me down and continued the sluggish, yet delicious pace he wanted.

I threw my head back when he stroked a specific spot in which managed me to moan his name repeatedly. Kouga worked on that specific spot and stroked it every time he thrusted in me, that's when I pleaded him to increase the velocity. He pushed harder, quicker and the moans only enlarged when we were both close to peak.

I came first, exploding and Kouga growled and I whimpered feeling his warmth spill inside me. I had been clutching the sheets in fists almost tearing it apart and I felt when Kouga was close to climax when he griped tightly onto my hips.

I rose my upper body standing on both hand and knees while Kouga still remained inside me. I didn't want him to part from me. I felt whole, complete.

Kouga leaned over laying over my back kissing my bare shoulder. We were both coated in a layer of sweat and it aroused me even more. I could smell Kouga's loving scent even with the sheet of sweat. The entire room smelled of Kouga and me, of sweat and sex.

Soon after Kouga drove out of me, we both fell on the bed exhausted. He landed on me, but I rolled him off of me and lay on top of him. Neither one of us said anything for a while.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?"

I slipped onto his side resting my head on his arm which was around me. He played with my hair while I toyed with lips. Just as I was about to say something I noticed he had fallen asleep. He looked so adorable, so innocent, and calm. I moved in to kiss his lips then drifted off to sleep as well.

…

….

…

-**Kianna Chan**-

A/N: Yes I know. It took my sweet time on posting this chapter up after I said I would update after Friday. Problem is, it's football season and, well I cant' bear miss any game especially when my crush is the one playing. . Okay, so I'll try to update sooner. The only reason why it took me such a long time with this one was because well…it's a lemon, -.-; sort of. I'm not sure I did such a great job on it , but I tried. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.17 :**

MoonLightPrincess003

Inuyashagirl5

Moo

Kouga'seagleforever

Night Spirit1

Sunfire-moondesire

Regni

LeoDesirePassion

Lilxneko

Maki-no-tamma

**Thanks to the reviewers of Ch. 16:**

Sailor Tiamat

Setsuna-3000

Hrc (not logged in)

LilmoonDemon

Theresa

Crunchie Lettuce

Lyn

OMFG

NightmarGirl"M"

MoonLightPrincess003

BloodRoseOTDemon

Kogamate

Kouga'seagleforever

Nothing

TearsoftheInnocents

LeoDesirePassion


End file.
